Four: The Beginning
by chuckles1414
Summary: Four teenage witches find out about their destiny and wage the war against evil, yet still try to keep their normal lives. Spinoff to Charmed, please R&R, I need to know what people think!
1. Dream of Death

Four: The Beginning

Part One: The Four Corners

By chuckles1414

**Chapter 1: Dream of Death**

_Sarah Johnston walked into her living room and grabbed her car keys. As she went to get her jacket, a strange being appeared behind her in a ripple. It had a white face with red markings and a very muscular body. Sarah turned around just in time to see the being attack her. As it lunged forward, she half-somersaulted to the side to avoid it. She got up, and from her head a bluish ring shot at the demon and sent it flying back into a wall._

"_Give it up, Sarah," the evil being said. "I'll have him one way or another."_

"_Over my dead body," she replied._

"_That can be arranged," he said, throwing a blue ball of electricity at her. It hit her stomach and sent her flying through a table. He stepped over to her and examined her lifeless body._

_

* * *

_Charles Johnston woke up with his dusty brown hair drenched in sweat. His dream had been so vivid and seemed to be real. He was glad to find that it had just been a dream. He had always had dreams like this, ever since he was a young boy. His mother walked in soon after he woke up. He assumed he must have been talking or yelling in his sleep. 

"Charles, what happened?" she asked, walking over and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Nothing," he said. "I just had a dream." She seemed to be worried by this and wanted to press the subject.

"What happened in your dream?"

"It's not important."

"It might not be," she said, "but why don't you tell me anyways."

"I saw you," he said. "Some sort of thing killed you." Her voice instantly changed to a panic.

"What killed me?" she asked. "When did it happen?" Charles had never seen his mother like this. She was usually a carefree person. But, she always seemed to be hiding something from him.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Tell me!" she yelled.

"I don't know who he was," Charles said back. "He was like a monster. His face was white and red. He was big and had black eyes. It happened at night."

"Oh no," his mother gasped. "Is there anything else you noticed about when it happened."

"No," he said, looking out the window. Then he noticed the moon. There was a full moon out. "It happened on a full moon."

"Come on!" Sarah yelled, more scared than her seventeen-year-old son had ever seen her. "We have to get out of here." She grabbed the phone on the nightstand and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Your aunt," Sarah replied. She then turned her attention to the phone. "Sam! Charles had a vision! We're on our way over right now." Charles wondered what his mother meant by 'vision'. "No, we're on our way. You don't need to come over." She hung up the phone and started walking out the door. "Hurry up, Charles. We need to go." He didn't hesitate to follow. He heard Sarah walk down the stairs. He started to dress when he heard a crash downstairs.

"Mom!" He pulled on his shirt and ran down to see what had happened. Just like in his dream, a thing with a white and red face was smacked against a wall. It got up and yelled at her.

"Give it up, Sarah," the thing said. "I'll have him one way or another."

"Over my dead body," she said.

"That can be arranged," he said, forming the same blue sphere of energy and hurling it at her. She crashed through a table and fell to the ground. He walked over and looked at her. With a twisted smile on his face, he turned around and stared at Charles. Their eyes locked for a moment. Charles seemed to recognize the eyes, like he'd seen them somewhere before. Their gazes were interrupted by a rush of blue lights.

"Sabrina?" Charles yelled, as his cousin formed through the lights. She looked at him and looked back at the thing that had killed his mother. She held her hands up and out of them shot two beams that sent the killer flying.

"Come with me," Sabrina said, grabbing onto Charles.

"But my mother!" he yelled.

"It's too late for that now," she said with sympathy. "Come!" she yelled, as if he had a choice as he saw the blue lights surrounding him. The things around him seemed to disappear and form a new surrounding. He instantly recognized it as his Aunt Sam's house.

"Where's Sarah?" Sam asked.

"I was too late, mom," Sabrina answered. Tears formed in Sam's eyes for her older sister, but she quickly wiped them away.

"We have to hurry," she said. "He'll be here any minute." Charles was too overwhelmed with sorrow and fear to wonder what they were talking about. The door suddenly opened and Sam's oldest sister, Shannen walked in.

"I came as fast as I could," she said.

"Thank goodness," Sam said.

"Where's…" Shannen stopped in mid-sentence. "We have to hurry." Sam walked over to a cabinet and took out a small book. "How do we stop Axict?"

"Who's Axict?" Charles asked.

"No time to explain," Sam said. She flipped through the pages and stopped on a page that had a picture of the thing that killed his mom. "We'll need to make a vanquishing potion."

"There's no time for that," Shannen said. Suddenly, Axict appeared in the room.

"Ah, there you are," he said, looking at Charles.

"Sabrina," Sam said, "orb Charles out of here."

"But, mom…" Sabrina started.

"Now!" she yelled. "You know where to take him!" Sabrina grabbed onto Charles and just before they orbed away, he saw Axict throw one of his spheres at Sam, then another at Shannen.


	2. The Twins

**Chapter 2: The Twins **

Just as before, Charles could see his surroundings disappear and slowly form around him. They were on a gravel road in the middle of no where. There was a large farmhouse to the right of them. The house was white with a large porch. It was a beautiful building. Across from the house was its gravel driveway and a big, red barn. Next to the barn was a small, white shed and next to that was a large machine shed. Some animal pens with animals, such as pigs, sheep, and some cows, and sheds for them were scattered about. A few other run down buildings occupied the rest of the yard. Sabrina quickly let go of Charles' hand and fell to her knees. The gravel pierced into her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably for her mother and aunts.

"Sabrina," Charles said, trying to hold in his own pain and sorrow. "What just happened?"

It seemed as though his mother was killed many hours earlier, yet it only happened fifteen minutes ago. The image of what had happened was still fresh in his mind. He knew bottling up his emotions was mentally harmful, but he didn't want to let anyone see him cry. He was embarrassed easily and wanted to try to keep strong. Sabrina wiped her eyes and stood up. Her knees were bloody from the gravel.

"All will be explained soon, Charles," Sabrina said. "Follow me." She started walking to the farmhouse.

"Wait, who lives here?"

"All will be revealed soon, I said," Sabrina said with an edge to her voice. "It's not my place to tell." Charles decided it best to keep his mouth shut and follow her to the front door. She knocked three times and waited for a reply. A woman's face appeared in the door's window looking at them.

"State the reason of your business?" she asked.

"Four Corners," Sabrina said. Charles wondered what this meant, but he kept his mouth shut. The woman gasped and quickly opened the door.

"Come in, quickly," she said. The woman was slightly plump and had a pleasant look to her. Her hair was a faded blonde color.

Sabrina walked in and Charles followed behind. The house was even larger inside than it had seemed outside. They stepped into a small area for shoes and coats, which led to a living room on one side and a dining room on the other. Charles could see a white door in the dining room which he assumed led to a kitchen. A stair case was in the living room. Also in the living room were a boy and girl were sitting on the couch. They appeared to be around the age of Charles. The woman led them to the living room and gestured for them to sit.

"Jordan, fetch us some tea," the woman said to the girl on the couch. She was beautiful, with long, brown hair. Her eyes were brown with a hint of an aggressive attitude to them. She got up and obeyed the woman. "Oh, I must have forgotten my manners," the woman said, reaching out her hand to shake Sabrina's. "My name is Millie. This is my son, David."

"Hey," the boy on the couch said. He had dark, brown hair and blue eyes.

"And the girl you saw earlier is Jordan, his twin sister," Millie said. As she said that, Jordan walked in with the tea on a tray with five cups. She set it down on a coffee table in the center of the room, then sat back down on the couch next to her brother. Millie poured to cups of tea and gave each to Charles and Sabrina.

"I'm Sabrina, and this is Charles," she said, motioning to him. David looked at Sabrina. He found her quite attractive with her long brown hair with natural blonde highlights and her hazel eyes.

"Yeah," Charles said. "Can someone tell me what I'm doing here now?" Millie seemed surprised.

"He's the one, right?" she asked Sabrina. She nodded. "And he doesn't know anything about it?"

"His mother thought it best not to tell him," Sabrina said. Charles winced at the talk of his mother. Her face haunted her. Their last conversation was still stuck in his mind. The last words he had heard his mother say were, 'Over my dead body'.

"What good could come from not telling him?" Millie said. She averted her gaze on him.

"We'll need to fill you in then." She got up and walked over to a bookshelf and looked through it. After finding a particular book, she took it out and walked back over to her chair. She opened it to find a certain page. "Ah, here we go." She handed it to Charles. "Read this. It has a small passage speaking about you."

He took the book and started reading. It talked of four witches, foretold in prophecies, that would carry on the battle against evil. Bonded together by their friendship and power, they would grow in strength. It was unclear if they'd win this war or not though.

"What has all of this got to do with me?" Charles asked, getting bored in it all and finding it quite ridiculous.

"Keep reading," Millie urged. Charles did so as it told that the four would possess greater power than known to all other witches.

"Are you saying I'm a witch?" Charles asked. As Millie nodded, Charles burst out laughing. "Oh come on, a witch?"

"It's true," she said.

"Hmmm, unless I've missed something, I'm not an old woman with a warts and a crooked nose, nor do I wear a black pointed hat." A flash of anger seemed to build up in Millie's eyes.

"Are you mocking your own kind!" she yelled. "Your mother was a witch, your aunts were witches. Your cousin is a witch!" As she yelled, the sky outside darkened and there was a crash of lightning with a sound of thunder following. Charles gasped in fear. "And not all witches are females. That is a common misconception."

"I'm sorry," he said. Sabrina laughed silently next to him. He elbowed her gently.

"Now, if you would have read all of that," Millie said, in her normal, pleasant voice, "you would have seen an explanation. If I'm not mistaken, your mother was a quite, powerful witch, though I've only met her once. You're father on the other hand, was not quite as good of a character."

"I've never met my father," Charles said.

"Oh, but my dear, you have," Millie said. "Quite recently in fact." The answer instantly appeared in Charles' head.

"Axict?" he asked. Millie nodded. "How can that monster be my father? He slaughtered my family." He stopped for a moment and then asked the question that had been on his mind for a long time. "What is he?"

"He, like many others, is a demon," Millie said. "But we have more pressing things to talk about right now. Come with me, and you'll learn all that is on your mind."


	3. The Four Corners

**Chapter 3: The Four Corners**

"Aren't you coming?" Charles asked Sabrina as he stood up and she stayed seated. She shook her head.

"No," she said. "It's none of my business what she tells you, nor is it anything I need or don't already know." He noticed that both Jordan and David had stayed seated as well. He nervously followed Millie down a hallway and through a doorway. There was a narrow path that led to a large book on a podium. A row of candles on both sides of the path lit up the room. Beyond the candles and against the side walls of the room, were shelves of books and other stuff.

"What is this?" Charles asked.

"This is our Altar Room," Millie said. "It's where we keep everything that's magic-related, such as potion ingredients, vials, exedra. But most importantly, it's where we keep our Book of Shadows." She motioned to the book at the end of the path.

"What's the Book of Shadows?" Charles asked.

"It's a book passed down families to aid future witches against evils that they have once met or triumphed. It also lists spells and remedies. This was passed down to me from my mother." The Book's pages were yellow with age and the cover was made of brown leather and had two golden squares overlapping each other. One was upright, and the other one was tipped to a diamond.

"What does all of this have to do with me though?" Charles asked, restlessly.

"It's got everything to do with you," Millie said. "You _and _the twins, for they too, are part of the Four Corners."

"The Four Corners?"

"It's what you four are called in the prophecy's writings," Millie explained.

"Four? There are only three of us."

"Yes, the fourth one is still a mystery to us all. We have no idea where she is, but hopefully with you three together, you're combined power will be able to sense her."

"This is insane," Charles said. "I'm not a witch. I don't believe in magic. I'm a Christian."

"Many magic possessors are Christians. And you are a witch, with a very particular power, which I hear you've experienced a number of times, in your dreams."

"Those are just coincidences," Charles reasoned.

"You saw the demon!" Millie said, loudly, but not exactly meanly. "You foresaw his attack. Unfortunately, you didn't have the power, nor the knowledge, to ward him off. He is very strong, and not even a powerful witch, like your mother, could fend him off by herself." Millie paused to take a breath. "You were gifted with the power to foresee things, to see visions of the future or past. You will be able to use your power more actively once you are reunited with the last Corner."

"First I'm a witch, now I'm a Corner too?"

"Yes, each of you represent a certain one's power and characteristics. You happen to be the South. Jordan is the East and David is the West. And as I said before, we are yet to find the North. She must have been born to Cowans, which are non-witch people."

"How do you know it's a she?" Charles asked.

"By the writings of the prophecies," Millie answered. "The prophecies tell a lot of the four of you. It tells of each of your powers, which is foresight for you, cloning for David, mind control for Jordan, and illusion casting for the fourth Corner." Charles let out a small groan because of how weak his ability seemed. As if reading his mind, Millie said, "Don't worry, your powers will grow and you will gain new ones as time goes by."

"So the four of us do what exactly?"

"Fight demons, warlocks, and other evil beings of course."

"But technically, aren't I a demon? My father was a demon." The mere thought of having an evil father tore him inside.

"You are only half demon," Millie said. "You were raised by good magic. Plus, you are half good witch."

"What is so special about us? You seem a lot stronger, so does Sabrina."

"You are correct," Millie said. "I am strong, but it took me years to get this way. Though I haven't seen the extent of Sabrina's powers yet, she must be strong to be chosen to lead you to safety. Putting all that aside though, you will grow into your powers, and become stronger and stronger as your bond with each other grows."

"But I don't know them," Charles said.

"It's never too late to make new friends. Now, why don't you three meet up for now. I think your cousin and I need to chat." She led him back out to the living room and asked Sabrina if she could speak with her. Sabrina left as Charles sat in his original spot.

"So…" Charles said uncertainly, trying to start conversation. "How are you?" Jordan

stared at him for a while with her deep brown eyes.

"Ah, don't mind her," David said. "She's always prissy." She turned her cold gaze onto her brother. The two had never gotten along. All through their childhood, they had been so different. Jordan was the strong, independent one, while David was the sarcastic, friendly one.

"Prissy, am I?" she asked. David put up a weak smile. She then turned to Charles, looking slightly nicer. "Excuse me. I'm going to go…away from here." She got up and started going up the stairs. David got up to follow her, so Charles decided he should too. "Any reason you two are following me?"

"To annoy you," David admitted.

"Because I have nothing better to do," Charles added.

"Well, come with me," she said to Charles. "Let me show you around." Once they reached the top of the staircase, the hall split in two. Either way you looked, the hall seemed longer than the house had seemed outside.

"Why do you need this much room for just the three of you?" Charles asked.

"There are more than just the three of us," David said.

"We are almost like a magical hotel," Jordan added. "People, like witches or other good, magical beings, stay here. Our mom even trains young witches down in our gym."

"I'd love to go practice," Charles said, excitedly.

"Maybe later," David said. "You don't even have an active power yet."

"What do you mean by active power?"

"Well, none of us have one yet," Jordan said. "In fact, David and I don't have any of our powers yet. We won't be able to get them until we're united will all four of the Corners."

"You're lucky to be able to experience yours' early," David said jealously.

"But anyways, an active power would be one that causes actual damage. None of ours do that yet, but hopefully, we'll be able to get one soon."

"Can I at least visit this gym?" Charles asked. "At least I might be able to see a witch in action or something."

"Sure, why not," David said, leading him back down the stairs. Jordan lagged behind. They went through the living room and then the dining room and to a door that Charles had not noticed earlier. David opened and revealed a stairwell leading down to a basement.

"Doesn't look like anyone's down here," Jordan said. "The light's not on."

"We can still go down," David insisted. He turned on a light revealing a man in the center of the gym. The man was large with a mean look on his face. He held a sword in his hand.

"Argh!" he yelled in response to the light. "Why'd you turn that thing on?"

"What were you doing down here with it off?" Jordan asked, suspiciously.

"Practicing," he said. "What's it to you?"

"In the dark?" David asked.

"I happen to have great sight in the dark," he said. After that, he stormed out of the basement through some alternate exit.

"What's with that guy?" Charles asked.

"He arrived shortly after you did," David said. "He's been an ass since he got here." After all of that was over with, Charles finally got the chance to look around in the gym. It was amazing. It was humongous. There were weapons along each wall and all sorts of exercise equipment in an adjoining room. He grabbed a sword off the wall and spun it around.

"Careful there, swifty," Jordan said, grabbing the sword from him and putting it back. "We better go back upstairs. Mom will probably want to talk to us." Together, they went back upstairs and into the living room. Millie and Sabrina were there waiting for them.

"Good," Millie said. "You three are back. We have much to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"What is it?" David asked, noticing that his mother looked worried and that's not something she is very often.

"Well, after talking to Sabrina here, I found that it's only a matter of time until Axict tracks us down. We need to move swiftly."

"What can we do?" Charles asked, getting worried as well. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his new friends as what had happened to his mom and aunts.

"We won't be able to stop him until we find the last Corner."


	4. Annie

**Chapter 4: Annie**

"Sabrina," Millie said. "Will you teach these three to scry." Without saying what she was going to do, Millie left.

"What's scrying?" Charles asked. Sabrina got out a map and a crystal tied to the end of a string.

"It's a method of finding witches," she replied, laying the map out on the coffee table.

"Now, one of you hold the crystal." Jordan grabbed it and held it above the map. "I'll need all of you to focus on finding the last witch."

"How do we do that?" David asked.

"Just concentrate on her," Sabrina said. "Imagine her in your mind." They each tried doing it. The crystal didn't do anything at first, but then it started spinning. "Don't stop concentrating." After spinning for a while, it landed on a spot in New York City, which was only a half-hour from where they were.

"You found her!" Millie exclaimed, entering the room. "Come, let's go then." She grabbed the map and then her car keys. "Hurry!" They all got up and followed her out. Charles, David, and Jordan got into one car, and Millie and Sabrina got into another.

A few minutes later, they were entering the small suburb. Jordan, who was driving, followed her mother through the streets until they stopped in front of a small, white house. Millie got out and walked back to their car.

"Listen," she said, "this will be shocking for her. You can't lay it down on her right away. Sabrina and I are going to stay in the car, this is for you guys to do." With that, she walked back to their vehicle and got in.

"Alright then," David said, unsurely.

"Come on," Jordan said, opening her door. "Let's go." Charles and David followed her up to the door and David knocked. After a moment, a teenage girl, around their age, with reddish-brown hair, which reached her shoulders,and green eyes opened the door. She was the most beautiful girl Charles had ever seen. She looked at them questionably.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um…" Charles started. "Hi."

"Uh…hi," the girl replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charles. And this is Jordan and David."

"My name's Annie. What do you need?" Noticing how bad Charles was with girls, Jordan decided to do the talking.

"We need to talk to you. It's urgent." Annie looked at them for a moment, but soon replied.

"Come in," she said, opening the door to let them in. She led them to a small living room and motioned for them to sit. "My dad isn't home if this involves him."

"No," Charles said. "This involves you. We just don't know how to tell you."

"Did something bad happen?" Annie asked, thinking of the safety of her dad.

"No, no," David reassured.

"You're a witch," Charles blurted out. She fixed her gaze upon him.

"What did you call me?"

"No," Jordan said. "You're a witch, with magical powers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with us, and we can show you," Charles said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you." She stood up and walked to the door. "Now I'd like it if you left."

"Wait," Charles said. "What if we can prove it to you? We can show you that magic does exist." Annie walked back over to him with her arms crossed.

"Fine," she said, mockingly. "Show me."

"Charles," Jordan whispered. "We don't have our powers yet."

"We don't," Charles said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, "but Sabrina does." He dialed a number and waited for an answer. "Sabrina, orb in here."

"What?" Sabrina asked surprised.

"Do it," Millie said, overhearing what Charles had said. Sabrina nodded her head and orbed. She reappeared in front of Annie.

"Ah!" she screamed in terror.

"Do you believe us now?" David asked.

"Freaks!" Annie yelled. She ran to a drawer and pulled out a gun.

"No, wait!" Sabrina yelled. They were interrupted by a male figure suddenly appearing in the same ripple that Axict had, into the room.

"Ah!" Annie yelled, firing the gun at him. It hit him and he fell to the ground. After a moment, he stood back up.

"That hurt," he said. He then started shaking a little, and his face turned white with the red markings of Axict.

"No!" Sabrina yelled. She shot two bright beams out of her hands at him. It sent him flying into a wall. "Run! I'll hold him off!" No one hesitated, they all ran out of the house. Annie started running in the opposite direction of the other three.

"No!" Charles yelled. "Come with us!" Millie, seeing the commotion, got out of her vehicle and ran to the house to help Sabrina. When in there, she saw Sabrina on the ground, Axict about to kill her. Millie held her hands to her waist and from her hands, a giant spiral of wind hit Axict and pushed him back.

"Come on, Sabrina," Millie said. Sabrina didn't get up, but orbed to one of the cars. Charles was trying to get Annie, who was fighting to get away, into the car.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She stopped screaming when she saw Axict coming towards them. "Ah! Get in the car!" She pushed Charles in and jumped in and landed on him. David, who was driving, sped away. Annie, noticing the position she was in, looked awkwardly at Charles. "Sorry," she said, blushing. She got off of him and sat next to him.

"That was close," Jordan said.

"What was that?" Annie demanded.

"That's what we were trying to save you from," Charles said. Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Charles!" Sabrina said. "If Axict found us there, he probably knows where we're staying."

"Then we can't go back!" Charles yelled.

"We have to," Sabrina said. "We'llhave to vanquish Axict there."

"What?" Charles asked. "How?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan."


	5. The Power of Four

**Chapter 5: The Power of Four**

A little while later, the two cars had sped back and stopped in front of the farmhouse. Millie got out first and ran inside the house to start a vanquishing potion for Axict. Sabrina slowly followed. The other four, being fearful for their lives, sat in the car a few moments longer.

"We better go," Charles said, trying to sound brave in front of Annie. In the short ride back, he had formed a small crush.

"Easy for you to say," Jordan said. "He wants you alive. He won't hesitate to kill any of us."

"That's it," Annie said. "I'm not going. What was he anyways?"

"Well," David said, "he was a demon."

"And how did he get into my house?" Annie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jordan asked, slightly annoyed by Annie's ignorance. "He is a demon, with special abilities, such as his shimmering. That's how most demons move from place to place."

"How did that other girl get in?" Annie asked. "Is she a demon?"

"No, she orbed," David said. "Whitelighters can do that."

"And a Whitelighter is?" Charles asked, getting curious as well. "I thought Sabrina was a witch?"

"Well, from what I've heard," Jordan said, "her father was a Whitelighter." Charles had never met, nor heard of who Sabrina's father was. Having a father was uncommon in his family. His mother had lost her father when she was only five, and he had never known his father, until now.

"A Whitelighter, like guardian angles, is assigned to guide or watch over witches and future Whitelighters. "

"How do you become a Whitelighter?" Charles asked.

"The Elders reward people who have done good things in their lives to have the chance to do more good things." Pausing, Jordan reluctantly said, "We better go in." They each got out and walked up to the house.

"They must be in the Altar Room," David said, noticing that neither Sabrina nor Millie were in sight. In the living room, various people that were staying in the farmhouse were gathered around the T.V. in the living room.

"What have we told you?" Jordan asked. "None of you are allowed to watch our T.V."

"Well, the one in our T.V. room is being used, and the witch inside refuses to share it," one of them said.

"He won't even let us in there now," another one added. Jordan marched up the stairs to yell at whoever was in there. Annie decided to follow her. They walked down a hallway and entered a room to find the same man that Jordan had met in the basement, hogging the T.V.

"You need to share this room," Jordan ordered. The man stood up and walked over to the two girls.

"And are you two little lasses going to make me?" he asked with a snarl.

"I have the authority to kick you out of this house," Jordan said, not backing down, even though Annie was shaking with fear. The man chuckled and then formed a blue sphere of electricity in his hand. "An energy ball?" Jordan asked out loud. "You're a demon!"

"Not just any demon," he said. He changed from the large old man, to the person they had seen in Annie's house. In his human form, which is a form that looks human so that upper level demons can hide their demon face, he had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Axict," Jordan said in astonishment. "Annie, run!" The two dashed down the hallway, but Axict shimmered in front of them.

"Why the rush?" he asked. "Stay and play a little." He didn't see that David was slowly approaching behind him with a lamp in his hand.

There was a loud crash as David smacked the lamp into Axict's head. He fell to the ground and immediately changed into his demonic form. The three dashed down the stairs and rushed through the living room.

"Get into the Altar Room!" Jordan yelled as they passed Charles. "Evil can't get in there!" They ran to it and locked the door behind them. "He's here!"

"We must work swiftly," Millie said. "Come here." The four of them walked forward to her. "We have to get your powers working."

"How can we do that?" Charles asked.

"By you four saying a spell," Sabrina said. She opened the Book to the first page, and they gathered around it. "Read it together." Annie didn't want to, but thought it best to save her skin.

_Calling forth the ancient power,_

_To fight against the evil war,_

_Upon this night and on this hour,_

_Give rebirth to the power of Four_

The dusk sky crackled with the loudest thunder any of them had ever heard. Shimmering white lights started floating around the air around them and then started to swirl around. The four of them looked at it in wonder. It separated into four separate parts and then floated in front of it's rightful owner. It just floated for a moment, but then disappeared into their bodies.

"Good," Millie said.

"I don't feel any different," Annie said.

"You weren't supposed to," Sabrina said. "But your powers are useless against Axict. He is immune to mind control. He can see through illusions. A clone will be useless without the proper training, and foresight can do us no good now."

"She's right," Millie said. "We must use the vanquishing potion."

"Um…good idea," Jordan said. "But do we have a plan on how we're going to get close enough to do that?"


	6. First Battle

**Chapter 6: First Battle**

"How about this," Sabrina said. "I'll orb Annie and David out to lure him from the door. You three go out with the potion and hit him from behind."

"It's a brilliant plan," Millie said, "if it were being used on any normal demon. Axict is way too smart and powerful for that." Millie stood in thought for a moment. "Orb those four out. Go somewhere safe. I'll hold him off and allow time for you to get situated. When he comes, throw the potion." Without time for anyone to object the plan, Millie ran out.

"Come," Sabrina said. She orbed them all out of the house and to a forest. The forest was located just outside the farm, yet still on Millie's property.

"What about our mom?" Jordan asked once they had rematerialized.

"Don't worry," Sabrina said. "She knows how to take care of herself."

"Why'd you bring us to a forest?" Annie asked.

"It's better battling ground," Sabrina said. "The trees provide better cover." Charles suddenly fell to the ground. Everyone crowded around him as he shook violently.

_Around the five of them, several men appeared in a blink of the eye. Sabrina tried fighting them off with her powers, but they overpowered and killed her. Annie, David, and Jordan were no match for them either. They were killed as well. Then, Axict shimmered in and took Charles._

Charles returned to reality and gasped for breath. He could actually feel as each one of them was being killed. "What did you see?" Sabrina asked, knowing exactly what had happened. She was leaning over him. The others were standing, looking at him in horror.

"You four being killed," Charles said. "There will be several men coming, and they'll stab you with knives."

"I think you mean athames," Sabrina said. "They're ritual knives. But how did they get here?"

"They just appeared," Charles said. "In the blink of an eye."

"Warlocks," Sabrina said. "They blink to get place to place. How many were there?"

"At least seven."

"This could be a problem. We need to spread out and take them out as they appear. My powers don't work too well on them."

"What, exactly,are your powers?" Jordan asked.

"Besides my orbing, I can use light around me and turn it into a powerful beams of energy. But yours' can be more useful if you use them right."

"We don't even know how to use them," David said.

"You have to find the certain emotion that triggers your power," Sabrina said. "It's unique to each person, but usually ties into your power. Anger usually triggers active powers so I don't think that will be any of yours."

"This sucks," Annie said. "We'll never be able to do it in time." Charles noticed a rabbit go by. He recognized it from his vision.

"Hurry!" Charles yelled. "Here they come!" Accompanied by an odd sound, several warlocks appeared all over the place. Sabrina counted eight.

"What are they?" Annie asked.

"They're like evil witches," Sabrina said. She shot two beams of light, one from each hand, at the nearest warlock. He flew back and hit a tree. "They're hard to kill without the proper spell or vanquishing potion."

"There's one other thing," Charles said to Sabrina, as he hit a warlock in the face. "I saw Axict come after they killed you."

"Thanks for telling me that earlier," Sabrina said. Charles looked at his new friends. Everything was happening the exact same as it had in his vision. He was going to fail to change his vision that he was meant to change, just like he had with his mother. Annie kicked a warlock and then hit him in the face. Jordan had a small branch and was whacking the warlocks closest to her. David was trying to hold two off that were slowly gaining the advantage over him.

"I've got an idea," Charles suddenly said. "Jordan, Annie, David!" He motioned for them to follow him. Sabrina tried her best to give them time. "David, we need a clone, work on it. Jordan, mind control as many warlocks as you can. Annie, make some sort of illusion to give us better cover."

"It won't work," Annie said. "We don't know how to trigger our powers."

"Try fear and panic to trigger it!" Charles said frantically. Annie concentrated all her strength to gather up energy to cast an illusion. She could feel the magic, she just didn't know how to tap into it. She remembered Charles' words and used her fear to help her. In her mind, she saw the ability to manipulate whatever she wanted to about the surrounding. She used that to make walls appear where they weren't and her friends to appear other places.

"I did it!" she yelled. The others looked at her questioningly. They didn't see anything, but they did see the warlocks looking confused and trying to attack at nothing. Jordan tried to do the same thing as Annie had. She concentrated and felt the magic build up inside of her. She opened her eyes and faced the nearest warlock. It looked at her, dazed.

"Destroy the other warlocks." It obeyed and started striking the others. She smiled, proud with herself.

"Good job," David said. "I think I've learned mine too. By wanting to be in more than one place at once, it causes me to…" A second David appeared next to him. "Split," they finished together. The two David's ran in to battle to even up the odds. Soon, the warlocks backed off. Axict shimmered in a few minutes later, just as he had in Charles' vision, only this time, Sabrina, David, Jordan, and Annie were alive.

"You failed me!" Axict yelled. He was in his demonic form. "Leave!" The warlocks bowed their heads and blinked away.

"Where's my mother!" Jordan yelled.

"I had a fun time killing her," Axict said with a twisted smile. "Her body is burnt to a crisp."


	7. Evil Always Wins

**Chapter 7: Evil Always Wins**

"No!" Jordan yelled, running towards Axict. He smiled as she got closer. David ran after her and tackled her before she got herself killed. "No!" she screamed again. "He killed her! He killed my mother!"

"Foolish girl," Axict said, chuckling. "Don't worry though, you'll be joining your mom very soon."

"Don't be so sure about that," Charles said, boldly.

"Ah, my son," he said, almost proudly. "Why are you with these pathetic fools? Embrace your demonic half. No need to be a stupid witch like them." Though it was tempting to home more power, Charles refused.

"Never. I'll never turn into what you are."

"I don't want to kill you, Charles," Axict said, turning into his human half.

"You won't have to, I'm going to kill you."

"You've got that same spark that made me fall in love with your mother. I'm terribly sorry about killing her. Part of me will always love her. Her sisters had to get in the way of our love, and they tried to put a stop to us loving one another, but Sarah always loved me deep down."

"My mother would never love you!"

"Um…Charles," Sabrina said. "There are things that you don't know about your mom." Sabrina took a deep breath. "She was once deeply in love with him."

"See," Axict said. "Now, join me and you can have a taste of your first kill."

"No," Charles said firmly.

"Then I'll have to kill you along with these four. I'm terribly sorry" He changed into his demon form and hurled an energy ball at Charles. Sabrina shot a beam of light at the energy ball, causing it to explode. The force whipped both Axict and Charles backwards. Charles got up faster than Axict and used this opportunity to attack him first. He ran towards his demon father.

"Bastard!" Charles yelled, all the anger for him being releasedin that instant. Axict, having just gotten up, was thrust to the ground by Charles plummeting into him. They both landed on the ground, where Charles started punching him repeatedly in the face. Charles noticed that no matter how many times he hit him, Axict didn't bleed.

"That's right," Axict said, smiling. "Demons don't injure as easily. Another power you could have." He pushed his son off of him and stood up, brushing dirt off of himself. He then formed an energy ball in his hand. David rushed up behind him, tree branch in hand, and whacked Axict across the head. He groaned with pain as he was knocked to his knees. Sabrina shot another beam of light into his chest. Jordan was still kneeling down, sobbing uncontrollably while Annie tried to comfort her.

"Where's the potion?" David asked.

"I've got it," Sabrina said, holding it up. Axict threw an energy ball at her stomach. She fell back and to the ground. The potion rolled out of her hand.

"Sabrina!" Charles yelled. He didn't want to lose another family member. He ran over and knelt next to her. Axict chuckled a little as he walked over to them with another energy ball in his hand.

"Don't worry," he said. "She's not dead…yet. I didn't have enough time to form a high-power energy ball." Charles, Annie, David, and Jordan felt helpless. They didn't know what to do. Their only source of an active power was down, and they had nothing left they could do on him. Just as all hope seemed lost, a gust of wind pushed Axict about ten feet, into a tree.

"Mom!" Jordan yelled. Millie was standing on top of a nearby hill. She seemed too distracted to answer. She looked very, very angry. She made her way down to the hill and sent another whirlwind at Axict.

"Bastard," Millie said.

"Ah, Millie, so you are alive," Axict said. "I can take care of that for you." He threw an energy ball at her, but she blew it away. "That power is quite an annoyance."

"You're quite the annoyance," Millie said. "Where's the potion?"

"Got it," Charles said, grabbing it and stepping forward.

"Throw the potion," Millie told him.

"No, Charles," Axict said, sounding scared. "Please, don't! I'm sorry."

"Nothing you say will keep me from killing you," Charles said.

"Fine, be that way," Axict said, returning to his normal, fearless voice. "But, know this. Even if I am dead, the evil will soon consume you. It always does. The demon part of you will swell up and eventually, it will take control. Evil always wins."

"Evil doesn't win this battle," Charles said, throwing the vanquishing potion. It shattered at Axict's feet. He yelled in pain as fire started to engulf him. Soon, he exploded into nothingness.

No one moved for over a minute. They weren't sure if he was gone or not. Even Millie seemed fearful on whether he could shimmer back in at any moment and kill them all. Finally though, she moved. She stepped over to the scorch mark, which was all that was left of Axict.

"Is it over?" Annie asked.

"No," Millie said. "This is just the beginning."

"Come on," Charles said. "Let's go home."


	8. An Angry Bald Man

**Chapter 8: An Angry Bald Man**

"We thought you were dead," Jordan said to her mom. She hugged her tight. They were back in the living room after hiking back. The forest had only been a mile or so away from the farm.

"What made you think that?" Millie asked.

"Axict told us he killed you," David said. "He said you were burnt to a crisp."

"And you believed a demon?" Millie asked. "Never trust them. They're a slimy, filthy race."

"If so, why did my mom fall in love with one?" Charles asked.

"Axict was different," Sabrina said. "He tried to kill the demon in him, to love her. They tried, worked together, but never succeeded in getting rid of his demonic powers. A simple power binding spell didn't work on him. Nothing did. Soon, he couldn't hold back his demonic urge to kill. He killed an innocent that she was meant to protect, and she broke things off with him. And he turned to being full-fledged evil."

"Is it true what he said?" Charles asked. "Will evil consume me?" The question had bugged him, and the other three young witches, since Axict had talked of it consuming him.

"To be truthful," Millie said. "It's very possible. Magic can sway either way. Any of you could turn evil, but it's stronger in you of course."

"Is there a way to kill the demon part of me?"

"We could try a binding spell," Millie said. "But my bets are, if it didn't work on Axict when your mom tried, it won't work on you." They sat in silence for moments.

"What happens next?" Annie asked. "Do we just go back to our normal lives now?"

"No," Sabrina said. "The exact opposite."

"So, what? I'm gonna have to stay here? What about my dad? What about school?"

"Don't worry," Millie said. "I'm going to call your dad and hopefully, I can explain all this to him and hopefully, he'll understand."

"Quite doubtful," Annie muttered. Millie got up and called her father.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Jordan asked.

"He'll come out to the farm, demanding to take me home." Millie came walking in a few minutes later.

"He is on his way over. He sounds angry."

"Wow, you sure do know him well," Sabrina commented.

About fifteen minutes later, a station wagon pulled out in front of the farm. A balding man got out, his face red and angry. Millie, Sabrina, Annie, Charles, Jordan, and David walked out on the porch. Annie's dad started marching up to them.

"Annie, you're coming with me now," he demanded.

"Daddy, I can't," she said.

"You can, and you will."

"Gerv," Millie said, walking to him. "Please, listen."

"I'm not listening to you, you crazy hag," he said. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"What did you call me?" she yelled, as a crack of lighting flashed in the sky clear, summer sky. Gerv looked at her in fear. Her voice then returned to pleasant and normal. "Now, can we discuss this?" He nodded his head, afraid to awaken the anger inside of her. They all sat down on the porch. "I'm Millie, the person you spoke with on the phone."

"Hi," he said, shaking slightly.

"This is Sabrina," she continued. "And these are four talented teenagers. I am willing to take in your daughter to guide and teach her."

"Why would you want to do that? Why would you need to do that?"

"There are some things that you don't know about your daughter."

"What about her schooling?" he asked.

"They can go to the school in a nearby town. I can enroll them when the time comes. Jordan and David already go there." Again, he stayed silent for a while. He didn't want to let his only daughter go. She was all he had left, after her mother had died.

"It's up to Annie," he finally said, turning to her. "What do you want?" She didn't say anything at first. She really didn't want to fight demons, but she knew she had no choice.

"I…want to stay," she finally decided.

"Fine," he said. Heartbroken, he walked to his car. "But you be sure to call me everyday. I need to know that you're okay."

"I will," she said. She walked over to him and gave him a long hug. He kissed her cheek and drove away. She watched the cloud of dust as it faded away. She kept her chin down and walked back over to them.

"Now," Millie said. "Training will start tomorrow morning. Everyday, you'll wake up at eight o'clock sharp. You'll eat breakfast and after that, you will train your mind and practice magic. At noon, you'll eat lunch. After that, you will go to the gym where you will train your body and learn to use various weapons. After that, you can do whatever you please." She started to walk into the house. "Oh, and we'll have to squeeze demon fighting in there somewhere."


	9. A Regular Morning for Four

Four: The Beginning

Part Two: A Gift From Above

By chuckles1414

**Chapter 1: A Regular Morning for Four**

"Wake up," Millie said, waking Annie up from her slumber.

"What?" she asked, groggily.

"Time for practice," Millie said.

"But it's only eight," Annie complained. She was used to sleeping in until noon during the summer days. She slowly got up and joined the other three downstairs. Millie had breakfast ready for them on the table.

"It's too early," Charles complained.

"You'll get used to it," Jordan said, already used to having to get up.

"Eat up," Millie said. "We'll start the day by learning how to make potions." They all groaned. Brewing potions for an hour didn't sound like too much fun. They ate their food extra slowly. "Come on already." She cleared the table and took them over to the stove.

"Do we have to?" David asked. "Cooking's for women."

"It's for each and every witch," Millie said. "Which means it's for you." She took a few vials out of a cupboard. "Now usually, we can do this in the Altar Room, but I don't like being crammed up in there all the time." The Book of Shadows was lying open on the kitchen's island.

"What are we making?" Charles asked.

"Well, I thought it best to start out making a non-vanquishing potion. Those you will learn how to make later on. Today, we're focusing on a remedy potion."

"What's that?" Annie asked.

"A potion that's a cure for something. This one happens to be a cure for the Malanthra poison. It's a poison you contract from a Malanthra demon. And before you ask to delay anymore time, a Malanthra demon is a certain type of demon that has poisonous claws. Now, here are your ingredients, here is the recipe, get to work." She sat the Book between the four of them and they each got started working. She stepped back to watch them brew.

About a half hour later, Millie went to the Altar Room and brought back a vial filled with a green substance. When she opened it, the smell burned their noses.

"What is that?" Jordan asked.

"This would be Malanthra poison," Millie said. "Glass is the only thing that the poison doesn't eat through. We'll use it to see if your potions worked." She put a small amount of poison on four different glass saucers. "Now, use your potions." David uncorked his and was about to pour it over the poison. "David, that's not how you use a potion."

"Then how do you use a potion?" he asked.

"Like this," Charles said, throwing his potion on the poison. He had had the experience of throwing a potion when he vanquished Axict. The poison dissolved after a few moments.

"Good, but the poison should dissolve instantly," Millie said. David threw his. They waited, but nothing happened. "You'll need practice, David." Jordan threw hers; it took a little more time to dissolve than Charles' had. "Good job, Jordan." Annie threw hers and it dissolved right away. "Great work, Annie."

"Thanks," Annie said.

"I can see you'll be quite talented at your potions making." She then led them to the living room. "Time for spells." She set the Book down on the coffee table. "Once again, I don't think you guys are ready to be writing vanquishing spells, so I'm going to let you write a spell to change water into wine.

"How do we do that?" Charles asked.

"Let the words flow to you," Millie said. They each had a small notepad and a pen and were writing down rhymes.

"I've got one," David said.

_Water smells worse than dirty swine,_

_Turn this water into luscious wine_

The water turned red, but once tasted, it wasn't wine. "Spells need more time, David. As I said, the words should come to you." He thought for a moment more. He chanted an improved spell. This time, the water turned a blood red color. Millie picked it up and took a sip. "Better, could be stronger though."

"Whatever."

"Annie, your turn," Millie said. Annie tried and tried, but her spells still didn't change the water into very good wine. "It's understandable. Sometimes, you get the knack for one thing, not the other. For you, it's potions, not spells."

"Oh," Annie said, frowning.

"It's okay, Annie," Millie said, seeing how sad Annie looked. "You're great at potions, that's a plus." Annie stepped back and Charles stepped forward. "Your turn."

_Given to me as an ancient gift,_

_The magic in me which is mine,_

_Shift from me to the pure water,_

_Change it now into wine_

The water changed into wine and Millie went to taste it. "Very good. But, I must say, you're spell could use a little bit better flow of words." Charles shrugged and stepped away. "Jordan." Jordan walked forward.

_Grapes from the greatest vineyard,_

_Purest water from the river spring,_

_Water into wine is what I wish,_

_Do it now let magic ring_

Millie tasted the wine that Jordan had created and gave her an applause. "That was brilliant. Best wine I've ever had. Good job, Jordan." She set the wineglass down and turned to them. "Time to rest. We'll do this everyday after potions and spell casting. We will let our minds rest and gain strength.

"Okay," David said, reclining a chair.

"Not like that," Millie said, grabbing a few candles and lighting them. "These are white candles, they will replenish our strength and spirit. Now, sit in silence." They sat there for another hour. They couldn't tell what it was, but they did seem to feel something restoring them. They were instantly cured of all sleepiness.

"That was awesome," Jordan said. "I feel great."

"Good," Millie said. "Time to use your powers." At this time, it was eleven thirty. "We'll do it for a half hour, then we'll break for lunch and continue for another hour."

"Doing what?" David asked. His mom didn't say anything, just motioned for them to follow her into the basement gym.

"Now I've asked various members of the house to help me in training you for today," Millie said. "Such as Sabrina, and three other witches. You'll need to learn how to fight other beings with powers that match or overpower yours." Sabrina, a male witch, a female witch, and an old, female witch entered the gym. "As you know, Charles, Sabrina's powers are to transform light particles into usable energy. Annie, Carrie here has the power of telekinesis, which she channels through her eyes. Jordan, you're up against Shelley, who has the power to create lightning. And David, you're against John with the power to create fire."

"What do you mean 'up against'?" Jordan asked.

"I mean, you four are going to have to fend off their attacks," Millie said.

"With what?" Charles asked. "Unless I can vision their attacks away."

"Learn to use your power to your advantage," Millie said.

Sabrina shot a beam of light at Charles. He rolled to the right to avoid it. He then saw a vision of her orbing behind him and sending a beam at him. Just as he had seen, Sabrina orbed and reappeared behind him. He turned quickly and grabbed her hands.

"Good job," she whispered in his ears.

"Thanks," he said back, out of breath.

John sent a stream of fire towards David. He barely avoided it, feeling the scorching heat as it passed him. He then made a clone of himself, though unsure what to do with it. The clone ran at John. The real David used the diversion to attack. The clone was struck down with fire, but David tripped the witch and knocked him down.

Carrie took a look at Annie and sent her flying backwards. It was nearly impossible for her to avoid the attacks used. Annie quickly conjured up an illusion of herself on the other side of the room and hid her real self from view. As Carrie tried using her telekinesis on illusion Annie, real Annie lunged at her and held her down.

Shelley used her power of lightning and shot it at Jordan. It hit her in the chest and sent a shock throughout her body. She slowly stood up and tried to gain eye contact with Shelley to activate her mind control. Nothing seemed to happen. Jordan then remembered that her power only worked on mortals and lower level demon and witches. Jordan dodged lightning attacks and kicked Shelley in the stomach. Succeeding in knocking her down, Jordan sat on her to keep her from getting up..

"Good job," Millie said. "Now, do it again." They spent another half hour of fighting, then went upstairs for lunch. They were exhausted.


	10. Excitement at the Diner

**Chapter 2: Excitement at the Diner**

"Okay, back to the gym," Millie said, clearing the table after lunch. They all groaned and went downstairs for another half hour of practice.

"Are we done yet?" Annie asked after the half hour of fighting.

"With this we are," Millie said. "Next, we have to have you practice with weapons." She then gave them each a variety of weapons, from swords to shotguns. After another crucial hour of that, they were each given a book to look through. Most were dealing with spells and potions or how to fight against certain demons.

"This is getting boring," David whispered to the others.

"It's been boring," Charles said.

"I thought being a magical witch would be more fun than this," Jordan said. As she said that, a tall, middle-aged man with brown, graying hair orbed in.

"Who are you?" Annie asked.

"I'm your new Whitelighter," he said.

"You're what?" Millie asked, just entering the room.

"The Elders have assigned me to these four as their new Whitelighter," he said

"They don't need a Whitelighter, so you go tell those Elders to mind their own business," Millie said, rather rudely.

"The Elders thought it best to send in a Whitelighter to give you a little help."

"They know I don't want their or a filthy Whitelighter's help."

"What does your mom have against Whitelighters?" Charles whispered to Jordan. She shrugged in reply.

"You want to know what I have against them?" she asked. "They're good for nothing…"

"Millie," the Whitelighter said. "Maybe you should put your dislike for the Elders behind you and stop taking it out on me."

"Elders, Whitelighters, they're all the same."

"Well, you have no say in what they order me to do, and I'm going to guide these four, young witches with or without your approval."

"You can go back to those Elders and tell them to keep their filthy mitts out of here."

"Fine, but I'll be back, you can be sure about that," he said, orbing away.

"Who are the Elders, exactly?" Annie asked.

"They're a group of powerful Whitelighters that assemble together to make certain decisions for good magic. They assign Whitelighters, make certain laws for the magical community, etc."

"And why do you despise them so much?" Annie asked.

"They took away my power," Millie said.

"What do you mean?" David asked. "You had a different power besides creating wind gusts?"

"I was once able to control all of weather," Millie said. "Yet the Elders thought it was too powerful for one witch to have. They took it away, and without it, I couldn't stop Betrix from killing my husband." This was the first time any of them had seen Millie sad. "In case you're wondering, Betrix is an upper level demon."

"When did this happen?" Jordan asked. "You said that dad left us."

"This happened when you two were only five years old. I didn't have the heart to tell you that he was killed."

"Who was their dad?" Charles asked.

"He was a Cowan that I fell in love with. His name was Richard. He accepted me for what I was and what our children would be."

"That's so sweet," Annie said.

"It was," Millie said. "But enough of that. We had a little distraction, but you four need to keep working. You're going to need this practice if you're going to be successful witches." The phone suddenly rang. Annie got up and answered it.

"Sorry, I got to go," Annie said. "So does Charles. We both have an interview down at the diner in Rigsburg." They had sent in applications a few days ago. Millie narrowed her eyes at them.

"Fine, go," she said. "But you'll do double tomorrow."

"Unfair," David said as they left.

"See ya," Charles said, leaving the house with Annie. They got into Charles' black car, which he had gotten after a visit back to his house, and drove to Rigsburg, which was about five miles away. It was a town of about one thousand people. They drove on Main Street, which had a few shops, a bar, and the diner. Charles parked the car along the street in front. They got out and went in. There were several booths that people were sitting in lined along the wall. There were a few round tables on the far end of the diner and a long counter spotted with bar stools along it.

"Nice place," Annie said.

"Sure," Charles said, unenthused. "Well, you can go first." She walked over to the door that said 'manager' and went inside. Charles sat down and ordered a Pepsi.

Fifteen minutes later, Annie came out with a smile on her face. She had gotten the job. She sat down at a stool and Charles got up and went in. He came out a little while later, pleased with himself. He had gotten the job as well.

"Looks like we'll be working together," Charles said.

"Looks like we will be," Annie said. "When do you start?"

"Right now," he said. "We have training today."

"Ooh, more training." They went in an employee room to put on their uniforms. They came out a few minutes later, ready to work. They had a guide there that told them what to do. The next two hours passed by slowly and each minute seemed to take an hour.

"This sucks," Annie said. As she said that, two men in black suits walked in. There was something strange about them. "Welcome, what can I get you?" The men said nothing at first, just stared at her.

"Coffee," one said, rather coldly.

"I'll have one too," the other one said. Annie looked at them curiously. They both went and sat in a booth.

"Charles, will you take those two their coffee?" Annie asked him, busy getting something for another customer. Charles picked up their coffee and walked over to the table. He set it down and instantly fell to his knees.

_The two men had Annie and Charles trapped in an alleyway and was closing in on them. Charles picked up a pole and tried to hit one, but he grabbed it in his hand and threw it. He then formed an energy ball and threw it at Charles. The other one threw one at Annie._

"Sorry," Charles said, nervously. "Tripped." He swiftly walked back to the counter and grabbed Annie. "Those men are demons." Annie moved her head to look at them. "No, don't look."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We need to sneak out of here." Charles looked at the clock. "Our shift's over anyways."

"We can go out the back," Annie said. She took a quick glance at the two demons. "They aren't looking at us, let's go."

"Can't you create an illusion of us staying here?" Charles asked.

"No, I don't have a good enough control of my powers. I could create something totally different and once I was out of sight of my illusions, it would appear that we disappeared in this air. I could totally expose us."

"Fine, let's go, quickly." They went through a pair of double doors. The demons noticed instantly, and got up to follow. Charles and Annie started to run.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" a cook yelled at the demons. One of them pushed the cook over with ease. Annie and Charles ran through one last door and emerged into an alley.

"Hey, this is the alley from my vision!" Charles exclaimed. "Run!" They both ran as fast as they could. The demons came out the door and saw them sprinting. They shimmered and reappeared in front of them. "How about an illusion, Annie?"

"I'll give it a shot," she said. She concentrated and felt the magic rise in her. She created an image of a brick wall between them and the demons.

"Nice try, little girl," one of them said. "We're very ready for your magic tricks."

"Uh oh," Charles said. "Time for plan B." He picked up a pole, but stopped, realizing it was exactly like his vision. "No, run!"

"What?" Annie asked.

"We can't overpower them, run!" They took off in the opposite direction, which led to a boarded fence. "Climb over."

"Easy for you to say," Annie said. The demons were closing in. Charles hoisted Annie up and then climbed over himself. "Why don't they just shimmer?" Then they appeared in front of them.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Charles asked. "Just keep running! They can't do anything to us in public!" They continued running and tried to get past them, but one of the demons grabbed Annie and held her. He then formed an energy ball in his hand.


	11. An Unknown Family Member

**Chapter 3: An Unknown Family Member**

"Please, don't," Charles said, out of breath. "We'll do whatever you want."

"Demons aren't good with negotiating," the one that wasn't holding Annie said. Suddenly, Sabrina appeared in a fleet of orbs.

"Let go of her," she ordered.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the one holding Annie asked.

"Vanquish your sorry asses," Sabrina said, holding up two vanquishing potions.

"We'll deal with you later," the demon said, throwing Annie aside. Annie picked up a piece of wood and struck it through the nearest demon's head. Sabrina had disappeared in thin air. Charles, realizing that she was only an illusion, quickly picked up a metal scrap and threw it straight into the other demon's skull. They both erupted into flames, leaving behind just a scorch mark.

"Good thinking," Charles said. "I thought we were done for."

"It appears that fear really ups my power a lot."

"Good thing too. We better get out of here. I don't know about you, but after being attacked by demons, I don't like standing in the middle of an alley."

* * *

"I'm back," the whitelighter said, orbing back into the farmhouse. 

"Oh, yippy," Millie said, unenthusiastically.

"I've got some news from the Elders," he continued, ignoring Millie's comment. He pulled out a parchment and handed it to her. She opened it to read:

_Millie,_

_It's time to put past disagreements behind us. You may be angry with us, but what we did was for the greater good. You may not have agreed with it, but this is a completely different matter. You need to stop your bitterness and do what is best for the Four Corners. They are new to the craft. They need guidance, more than the kind you can give them. You are an experienced witch and can teach them the craft, but Robert can guide them down the path of good and be their connection to us. You may not think its necessary, but the Four need to hear what we tell them and obey certain orders we may give. You must abide to our conditions, or you will be taken away from them and not allowed near any of them. We will give you until the next new moon to confirm your loyalty._

"Just like their prissy asses," Millie complained.

"The next new moon is tomorrow night," Robert informed.

"I know when the next new moon is," she said rudely. "Fine, I'll agree to this, but…" She was interrupted by Charles and Annie running into the house.

"Millie!" they both yelled.

"Jeez, I'm right here, no need to yell. What happened?"

"We were attacked by two demons," Charles said.

"And we killed them," Annie added.

"Okay…" Millie said. "Who attacked you?"

"They were a pair of demons," Charles said. "They were bald and identical looking. They wore black suits."

"How did you kill them?" Millie asked.

"Stabbed each of them through the head," Annie said.

"They're not dead," Millie and Robert said at the same time. Millie turned to scowl at him.

"What do you mean they're not dead?" Charles asked.

"We saw them burst into flames," Annie said.

"It's only a temporary death," Robert said.

"Excuse me," Millie said. "I'll take care of the demonic attacks."

"Listen, it's my job to tell my charges about what they're up against," Robert said.

"It's my job to protect them and help them in their demonic fighting."

"Would one of you just tell us what to do?" Charles asked.

"You need either a vanquishing potion or to stab them through the heart," Millie said. "The demons you described are demonic hit men. They are hired by other demons, such as an upper level demon, to kill someone. And all of the upper level demons want you dead, so have your pick of which one hired them."

"How do we find them?" Annie asked.

"Oh, they should be coming soon," Robert said. "They only stay dead for about an hour after being killed in some other way besides stabbing through the heart."

"That's great," Charles said. "I'll get a sword, or err…something." He went down to the gym and brought back a pair of swords. "Here," he said, handing it to Millie.

"No," she said. "This is your fight. I'll only intervene if the demons start…you know, kicking your asses."

"Help!" Jordan screamed from the kitchen. They could hear the shattering of glass as she was thrown into something. Annie, Charles, Millie, and Robert ran into the kitchen to see the two demons holding Jordan down and preparing to kill her. Charles handed a sword to Annie. She ran forward and stabbed the demon holding Jordan through the heart. He dropped her and started to yell in pain. Charles stabbed the other demon and he did the same. Soon, they erupted into flames and disappeared.

"Are they dead this time?" Annie asked.

"They sure are," Millie said. Sabrina suddenly orbed in from being upstairs.

"What's the commotion?" she asked. "I heard glass shatter and screaming."

"Sabrina?" Robert muttered. It had been years since he'd seen her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Sabrina, I'm your dad."


	12. Robert the Whitelighter

**Chapter 4: Robert the Whitelighter**

Everyone gasped in response. Sabrina's eyes had widened and they even seemed watery. Time had almost seemed to stop for her. She wasn't ever expecting to meet her father, and yet he was standing right in front of her.

"What?" she quietly asked, though she had heard every word he had said.

"I'm…your father," he repeated. Everyone's jaw was opened and they were all looking at Sabrina and Robert in confusion.

"Wasn't expecting that," Annie said awkwardly.

"This is crazy," Sabrina said. "My mom said that my father ran out on her and that he was a bastard."

"She was right about that," Millie said. Robert ignored her.

"The Elders wouldn't let me see her anymore. I was getting too involved with her, and it caused me to slack on my duties and then, I lost one of my charges." He paused to see Sabrina's reaction. "But that's all changed now. We can be together now. I can be your father."

"You weren't there for me when I needed you, you don't need to be here for me now," Sabrina said, orbing as she said it.

"Awkward…" Millie said. "I think we should leave this for later discussion. We have four witches herethat need their 'great' Whitelighter." Robert scowled at her sarcasm.

"Where's David?" Robert asked.

"Right here," David said, walking into the kitchen.

"Let's go into the living room to talk." They all walked in to the living room and sat down. "Now, I'm Robert, your Whitelighter. As your Whitelighter, my job will be to guide, protect, give advice, and heal you."

"You can heal us?" Annie asked. "Like our wounds?"

"Yes," Robert said. "I will always be just an orb away. Just call for my name loudly, and I'll be there. Oh, and Millie, I'm yours' and Sabrina's Whitelighter too." Before Millie could complain, a demon shimmered in. He had long, shaggy black hair and pale, white skin. He looked almosthuman, except for his giant claws.

"Look out!" Millie yelled, hitting the demon with a gust of wind. "Malanthra demon!" The demon soon got up and took a swipe at Annie. She could see the green poison oozing on the claws. Luckily, she avoided it. She thought back to her training. Glass was the only thing the poison wouldn't eat through. She picked up a glass platter, which was on the coffee table, and used it as a shield.

"How do you kill it?" she asked.

"Any way that would kill anything," Millie said. "Malanthra demons are weak, lower level demons." Jordan heard this and used her mind control on it.

"Kill yourself," she ordered. The demon took his hand, and jabbed the claws into his chest. He snapped out of her control and then burst into flames.

"Good job," Robert said. "Brilliant."

"There is some upper level demon that wants you dead badly," Millie said. "Probably so that you guys won't get any stronger. It must beforcing lower level demons to do its evil bidding, which is what upper level demons do. They tend to be lazy."

"What's the difference between upper level and lower level demons?" Charles asked.

"Lower level demons are weak and be easily killed without a certain potion or spell. An upper level demon usually needs a potion or a spell."

"How do we know which one is after us?" David asked.

"We have to wait for the next demon attack," Millie said. "But for now, Robert, will you go check with the Elders. Maybe they know something that could help us." Robert nodded his head and orbed. Millie shivered a little. "I feel stupid just saying that."

"What about Sabrina?" Charles asked.

"She needs time to think things over," Millie said. "She just found out who her father is. Think of how it felt for you."

"Quite overwhelming," Charles admitted.

"It's best we leave her alone." Millie walked towards the Altar Room. "I'm going to do some studying. Feel free to do whatever, but stay in pairs. You never know when a demon will attack."

* * *

"Great, now they have a Whitelighter," Betrix said. He was standing in his lair in the Underworld, plotting his next attack. His personal seer was lying on a long stone, observing a crystal ball. 

"We're about to have company," she said. As she said that, Millie appeared in a shimmer of white lights.

"Ah, Millie," Betrix said. "Long time, no see."

"It has been a long time hasn't it," she said. "Twelve years to be exact." He noticed that it wasn't really Millie, it was just a projection of her. She was transmitting her image with a magic spell from her Altar Room.

"To what do I owe this little reunion?" Betrix asked, acting naïve.

"You know why I'm here," she said. "I know its you after them. It has to be."

"And how do you know that?" Betrix asked, sneering.

"My instincts," she said. "Which is all I need to know."

"Instincts tend to get people killed," Betrix said. "Like Richard. His instincts told him to try and protect you. He got in my way."

"Revenge will be served for what you did to him," she said. "I'll kill you myself."

"Ah, but you won't," Betrix said. "I've gotten stronger Millie. You, on the other hand, have lost your power. You've gotten old. Your reflexes aren't as good as they used to be."

"My reflexes are just fine," Millie said, standing her ground.

"Then why don't you come prove it?"

"I will. All in good time."

"Right now's a good time," Betrix said. "It's a little lonely down here sometimes."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yeah, sometimes I get urges to kill something. Come for a visit and let me quench that urge."

"You'll be seeing me soon," she said, disappearing in shimmering lights. "Very soon."

"And I'll know exactly when," Betrix said, smiling at his seer.


	13. Two Thoughtless Plans

**Chapter 5: Two Thoughtless Plans**

Millie walked back into the living room. She didn't tell them what she had just done. She wanted to take care of Betrix herself. She felt a deep feeling that there was unfinished business between the two of them.

"Where's David?" she asked, noticing that he was gone alone. The other three had remained in the living room, watching TV.

"He went outside," Jordan said.

"What did I just tell you guys?" Millie said. "No going alone!"

"I'll go find him," Charles said, standing up. Once outside, he saw David walking into the red barn across their gravel driveway. Charles followed him over and stepped inside. There was an area rug in the middle of the wooden floor of the barn. On the hayloft, there were two lawn chairs and a box, which was used as a mini table, in between them. There were a few old pieces of furniture scattered around on the ground floor. "What is this?" David spun around, startled.

"Oh, hey," he said. "This is our barn. Jordan and I changed it into our own special hangout place when we were ten. We've been using it since. We bring friends over and have parties down in the basement floor."

"Sounds great," Charles said.

"It is," David said. "We'll have to have one for you and Annie." He paused for a moment. "I'm assuming my mom sent you out after me." He sat down on a chair.

"Yeah," Charles said, sitting down on a couch.

"Such a worrywart. I wish she'd learn that I'm not a little kid anymore."

"She just cares for you, like any mother should. She's been through a lot. I'm sure she doesn't want to put you through that too."

"Yeah, I guess," David said. Before he could say anything else, he noticed a warlock blink in. "Warlock!" They both quickly sprung to action.

"Got a plan?" Charles asked. David looked around.

"One," he said, looking at a pitchfork "And it involves three of us." He cloned himself. The clone ran to fight the warlock.

"How can you control two of yourselves?" Charles asked.

"I don't," David said. "The other one just thinks like me and does what I would do." The real David picked up the pitchfork. "Charles, grab that rope hanging from the ceiling and tie it on the end of this." Charles took it and tied it around the pitchfork's handle. David held it to aim at the warlock. "Hope this works." He let go and the pitchfork swung forward and pierced the warlock's neck. He then burst into flames.

"Awesome," Charles said. Clone David then disappeared. "Let's get back in the house. I don't want to be surprised like that again." They ran back to the house and told the others what had happened.

"Well, good job," Annie said. Charles got a little red around the face at the appraisal from her. Jordan noticed this and rolled her eyes. Annie was so naïve to Charles' little crush. Robert then orbed back in.

"The Elders aren't sure which demon it is," Robert said. "They suggest you capture a demon and interrogate it."

"Ooh, what help," Millie said. "I'm going to go back to the Altar Room. Stay here, and stay together." She walked away again, leaving them wondering what she was doing. She went over to the Book and opened it. She flipped through until she finally found the spell she was looking for. The spell to transports one powers with their projective self. The only problem was that if her projective self was hit by a demonic attack, her real body would feel it. "I'll have to take the risk."

_Far away from where I stand,_

_To get to where I want to be,_

_Take me to Betrix's Lair,_

_And bring my powers along with me_

She fell to the ground, in a deep sleep, as her projective self and her powers traveled to Betrix's lair. He was standing there, ready for her. He smiled when she appeared in shimmering white lights.

"Ah, back so soon?"

"Killing you is never soon enough," she said. He formed a fireball and threw it at her. She blew it away with a gust of wind.

"You still got that old spark," he said. "But you can't keep deflecting fireballs forever. You'll get tired." She didn't want to admit to it, but she knew he was right.

* * *

"Mom!" Jordan yelled. She had walked into the Altar Room to find her on the floor, unconscious. "Help!" Soon, Charles, David, Robert, and Annie came running in. They all ran over to Millie. 

"What happened?" David asked. "Evil can't enter this room. How could she have been harmed?"

"This is what happened," Robert said, looking down at the Book of Shadows, which was flipped to the page of the spell Millie used. "She knew which demon it was all along. She just wanted to fight it herself."

"Why would she want to do that?" David asked.

"Think about it," Robert said. "What death does she feel responsible for? Who committed that murder? Who does she want to kill at all costs to avenge this death?"

"Betrix," Jordan whispered. "We have to find her. She's going to get herself killed."

"Can we say the spell?" Charles asked.

"It's too dangerous for you guys to go into a demon's lair," Robert said. "You need to get the demon here. You can fight him on your own turf."

"But our mom is in trouble," Jordan said.

"I'll watch over her body," he said. "I'll heal her if she gets harmed."

"How do we get him here?" Annie asked.

"Summoning spell," Robert said, turning the Book to the page that had Betrix on it. They took the Book out to the living room. Robert stayed behind and watched Millie's body.

"We really shouldn't do this," Charles said. "We aren't ready to take on an upper level demon alone. We should get Sabrina."

"There's no time," Jordan insisted. "Now, we'll say the spell."

_Reaching out through time and space,_

_Demon Betrix, hear our rhyme,_

_Come here now and to this place,_

_Where ever you be, whatever time_

* * *

"No!" Betrix yelled, as he was starting to be summoned away against his will. Millie was tired and weak. He threw one last fireball that hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. Her projective self returned to her body. 

Betrix appeared in front of the four, young witches. He looked at them with a smile on his face. No one spoke at first, but he ended the silence.

"So, you brought death to yourself instead of me needing to lure you to me," he said. "Great plan."


	14. Vanquish

**Chapter 6: Vanquish**

Robert knelt down next to Millie and noticed a scorch mark appear on her stomach. He quickly placed his hands above the wound. They started to glow with a beautiful golden light. The wound, along with the clothing that had been singed, healed. Millie woke up and gasped for breath. She looked around and saw Robert above her.

"You…healed me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. She instantly felt guilty for the times she had been rude to him.

"I owe you one," she said.

"You have to go help them," Robert said. "They brought Betrix here."

"Did they make the vanquishing potion?" Robert felt foolish for not suggesting that they make one before they had summoned him.

"No," he admitted.

"They brought a demon to the house without any way to kill it?"

"Look who's talking," he said in his defense. "You went to his lair without a potion."

"Listen, I'm weak from fighting him," she said. "I can't hold him off for long. You need to find Sabrina. We need her help. You're the only one who can talk to her." Millie then got up and walked for the door.

"What do I say to her?"

"Just be her father," Millie said. With that, she left the room.

"How can I do that?" Robert asked to himself out loud. He closed his eyes to try and sense her. Whitelighters had the ability to sense their charges and along with the Four, he had been assigned to her as well. Once he felt her, he orbed.

* * *

"Look out!" Annie yelled as a fireball whizzed past David's head. The living room was a disaster. There were scorch marks on the walls from fireballs, the furniture was tipped over, torn ,or broken. Windows were shattered. 

"Come on out, witches! Meet your death!" Betrix continued yelling things like this. Annie and Charles were ducked behind an upturned couch. David was on the stair well. Millie and Jordan were around a wall in an adjoining room.

"What do we do?" Jordan asked her mom.

"We need to make the vanquishing potion," Millie said. "Which means we need to get to the Altar Room."

"How?" Jordan asked.

"Annie!" Millie yelled. "We need cover!" Annie nodded and produced an image of the house being a large, flat field. Betrix looked slightly confused at first, but knew it was an illusion after a moment. He couldn't see where they were, so he just threw random fireballs in different directions.

"Ah!" Annie yelled as a fireball barely missed her. They all finally reached the Altar Room without being hit.

"We have to hurry," Millie informed. "Betrix will start killing innocents to get us to come out." She then sat down on a chair. She was exhausted. "Annie, you need to make the potion."

"Mom, what's wrong?" David asked.

"I'm too old and tired for this much fighting anymore. I need to rest."

"Without you, we won't be able to stop him though," Charles said.

"Make the potion. Sabrina and Robert will be here soon. They will guide you." With that, Millie lost consciousness.

* * *

"Sabrina," Robert said, walking over to her. They were on some beach on the other side of the country. Robert sat down next to her. Sabrina just sat and stared out at the water. "What are we doing here?" 

"I've always loved the ocean," she answered. "The water calms me. Mom used to bring me here all the time."

"I'm sorry for not being there for you and your mother," he said awkwardly. He sat down next to her. "I really couldn't help it."

"Then how can you help it now?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I'm your Whitelighter, just like I'm the other's. It's my job to be with you now."

"So you need it to be your job to be with me?"

"That's not how I meant it to sound," he said.

"Well, that's how it sounded."

"Listen," he said, getting a stronger voice. "You may not like me, but your cousin and the others are trying to fight a demon ,and they need your help. Without you, they're goners. Can we put our past behind us and start over?" Without saying anything, she orbed into the Altar Room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're being attacked," Charles said frantically. Sabrina then heard something pound on the door.

"Who's attacking?"

"Betrix," Jordan said.

"I'll go hold him off," she said. "But I can't do it alone."

"I'll go with you," Charles said.

"Not without an active power, you're not."

"But Millie's too tired," Annie said.

"That's it!" Charles exclaimed.

"What's it?" Jordan asked.

"Remember this morning?" Charles asked. "White candles!" Sabrina nodded her head and orbed into the living room to fight Betrix.

"That's right," Jordan said. She walked over to a shelf of candles and grabbed a few. She set them around Millie and lit them.

"I've got the potion," Annie said. "It just needs time to set."

"Good," Millie said, opening her eyes. She stood up. "Come out when it's done." Without saying anything else, she went out the door. Sabrina was shooting light beams out to stop incoming fireballs. Millie held up her hands and blew Betrix to the ground with a cyclone.

"You're up," Sabrina said.

"You seem surprised." Betrix let out a sort of growl and stood up.

"I've had enough of this," he said. He started shaking, and then turned into his demonic form. He had been in a human form. His demonic form was bigger and stronger. His face was blue with black markings. He smiled at them with yellow, sharp teeth.

"You don't scare us," Millie said.

"Then you're foolish," he said.

"You're the fool!" Jordan said, rushing out and throwing the potion to his feet. He let out a yell as he slowly set fire and exploded.

"You got here just in time," Millie said to Sabrina. "We all owe our lives to you. We've all acted on impulse and done so before thinking."

"Well, in a way, I did the same," Sabrina said. "Come on, let's clean up."


	15. A Bigger Evil

**Chapter 7: A Bigger Evil**

"The only reason they are able to kill these demons are because of their guardians," a demon said. He, with four others, were standing in a circle around a stone table. They each wore red robes with hoods above their head. Their faces were hidden in shadow. They spoke softly. "We must rid them of their help. They'll then be defenseless."

"A good idea, Jalvor," another one said.

"We can attack them now," Jalvor continued.

"No, we can kill them as they sleep," another one said. "Take them all out at once."

"We should sneak up on each of them," a different one said. "Kill them one at a time while they're alone."

"Silence please," the strongest one of them all said. "We'll do as I say. This is not a democracy. We shall keep as we are doing."

"I'm sick of these games we play," Jalvor said, louder than normal. "We need to kill them now, before they get any stronger."

"Mind yourself," the leader said. "We shall send Marvik after them. If he fails, we shall deal with them ourselves." Jalvor let out a small growl, but bowed his head as the others were.

"As you say."

"Minxie!" the leader yelled. In a shimmer, Betrix's seer appeared. She was beautiful. She had curly, long, brown hair. She wore a leather, black top that exposed her tight stomach. She had matching black, leather pants. Her eyes were dark, evil brown.

"You called?" she asked, kneeling down in bow.

"Rise, my child," he said. She stood up. "Tell us what you see." She nodded her head and stepped over to a corner of the lair and waved her arm. Her crystal ball appeared in a white flash. She started to peer inside. She gasped. "What is it? What do you see?"

"Our downfall."

* * *

"I think I should be reassigned," Robert said. He was standing before the Elders. 

"Why ever would you think that?" Arra, one of the female Elders, asked. "You seem to get along with your charges just fine."

"That's the thing," Robert said. "I get along because I'm emotionally attached to them."

"That's what makes a good Whitelighter," Rozon, a male Elder, said. "The stronger the bond between Whitelighter and charge, the stronger the Whitelighter."

"I almost lost them today because of my emotional attachment," Robert said. "I was too busy trying to be a father to Sabrina to think thoroughly of what I was telling them to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I was telling them to bring Betrix to the house, but they had no way of fighting him. They weren't prepared with a potion or anything. Because of me, they were almost killed."

"But they weren't," Arra said. "And that's all that matters."

"You saved them in the same way," Rozon added. "Because of you bonding with your daughter, you brought them good help."

"We see it fit of you to be their Whitelighter," Arra said.

"As you wish," Robert said, orbing back to the farmhouse. He reappeared in the living room. Millie was the only one there. She was sitting on the couch. A simple spell had been used to clean the room.

"Ah, Robert," she said. "Come over." He was slightly confused, but went over to her. "I…uh…" She stopped.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you," Millie finally said.

"Thank me? Thank me for what?"

"For saving my life," Millie said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have told you all who the demon was. I was being foolish." Robert didn't know what to say. He hadn't been expecting this. "I'm also sorry for being so rude to you earlier. I accept you in this house with my hand opened." She held her hand out. He shook it.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're forever welcome here," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some place I need to be." She stood up and walked out the door, leaving Robert feeling more secure about his position.

"Dad," Sabrina said from the dining room entrance. Robert turned to face her.

"Yes?" he asked. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you," she said. Robert couldn't believe it. Two apologies and make ups in under an hour. "Can we just start over?"

"Sure, dear," he said. She looked away to avoid eye contact. They shared the same hazel eyes. Hers' were watering. She turned away to hide her whole face.

"Listen, I think I should be going," she said, standing up. "But I'll talk to you later."

"Sabrina," he said. "I'm your dad. You can talk to me. What's wrong?" She slowly sat back down.

"I've been bottling this in," she said. "But I can't take it anymore. I miss my mom. I just let her get killed. I should have stayed and helped her."

"If you would've stayed, you would have died as well," he assured her. "And then Charles would be raised in evil and we wouldn't have the Four Corners. We'd have one strong demon, and one strong, evil witch." She didn't say anything, she just sat there and sobbed. Robert put his arm around her and drew her close. She sobbed for a long time, and for the first time in her life, she had a dad to comfort her.


	16. Three Familiar Faces

**Chapter 8: Three Familiar Faces**

"Richard," Millie whispered, letting a small tear flow down her face. She had driven over to Rigsburg's St. John Lutheran Church's cemetery. It was just behind the church itself. She was kneeling next to it. "I miss you so. I do wish you were here to see your son and daughter. It's beautiful how they've grown. I know you're up there, proud." She kissed her fingers and placed them against the tomb stone. She then stood up and drove home. She walked in to find Jordan reading on the couch.

"Where were you?" Jordan asked.

"Visiting someone," Millie answered vaguely. She hung up her jacket and thought for a moment. "Come with me. All of you."

"To where?" Annie asked.

"Altar Room," she answered. She wanted to spread a little joy throughout the gloomy household.

"Is there another demon?" Charles asked, alarmed.

"No," Millie answered. "Just come on." They all gathered around inside the small room. She set five white candles in a circle. Then she started to say a spell.

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon the,_

_Cross now the great divide_

Three women appeared through shimmering white lights in the middle of the circle of candles. Each of them had long, brown hair and beautiful, brown eyes. Sabrina stared in wonder; sorrow mixed with happiness filled her heart.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Hello, dear," Sam said.

"Could it be?" Charles asked. His mom and two aunts were standing in front of him, smiling. They were just ghosts in the circle, but when they stepped out, they became solid. "Mom?"

"Charles," she said, holding her arms out and allowing him to hug her. Tears flowed down her face. He tried to act strong and hold back tears, but an occasional one fell down. "I'm so proud of you."

"Samantha?" Robert asked, looking at her.

"Hello, Robert," Sabrina's mother said coolly. "How have you been?"

"Miserable. You?"

"Dead," she said.

"There will be more time for this later," Millie said. "Please, let's go get somewhere more comfortable." They all went back to the living room and sat.

"It appears a lot has happened since we were…you know, killed," Shannen, the eldest of the sisters stated.

"Oh, but a lot has," Millie said. "The four of them have vanquished three lower level demons, two upper level ones, and one warlock.

"Impressive," Sam said.

"And they've only had their powers for what, four days?" Sarah said. "I'm so proud of you all."

"I knew you had it in you, Charles," Shannen said. "You always were a little fighter." She turned to the other three Corners. "And though you three don't know me, I'm very proud of you as well. The world is in safe hands with you four around."

"Thanks," Annie said shyly, blushing slightly.

"But I'm afraid we must be going now."

"What? Why?" Charles asked, as the three sisters stood up.

"Well, we're dead," Sam said. "We can't stay here anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because we've lived out our lives," Sarah said. "Now it's time for you to live yours'."

"I don't want to live it without you being here."

"Don't think like that. You've got a lot of good left to do. Your four's destiny awaits, and its calling for each of you. You've got innocents to save, demons to vanquish, and each other to take care of." The group walked back to the Altar Room.

"Mom," Charles started.

"Shush," Sarah said. "We have to be going now. We'll always be with you, all of you. Take care of yourselves." They stepped into the circle of candles, and with that, they disappeared in the shimmer of lights they appeared in.


	17. Bathroom Battle

Four: The Beginning

Part Three: Lust for Power

By chuckles1414

**Chapter 1: Bathroom Battle**

"Come on, Annie," Jordan said, pounding on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for over an hour."

"Will you just hold on?" Annie asked from inside the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second."

"I hate sharing my bathroom," Jordan complained to herself. Annie had the room on one side of the bathroom and Jordan had a room on the other side. They both had doors to the bathroom. Charles and David, who were on the opposite side of the hall, had the same arrangement. Finally, the door opened and revealed Annie standing with a towel wrapped around her body and hair.

"There, happy now?"

"About time," Jordan said, walking in as Annie exited through her own door. She looked around and found the bathroom a complete disaster. "Annie!" She didn't get a reply.

"What is going on up here?" Millie asked, walking upstairs to see what the fussing was about.

"Annie took forever in the bathroom, and now it's a mess," Jordan accused. Annie had nothing to say in defense.

"Annie, will you please clean up your mess?" Millie asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Sure," Annie said, walking into the bathroom.

"Now, Jordan, will you please learn to control your anger better? It's not healthy for witches to get too angry. It can have bad effects on your powers."

"Whatever, mom," Jordan said, walking into her room. Millie walked back downstairs and into the kitchen to find Charles on the floor, shaking.

_A woman was walking home from her job at a restaurant in what seemed to be New York City. It was a foggy night, which frightened her a little. She felt as if someone was following her. She started walking faster and faster. She could hear footsteps walking faster as she picked up her pace. When she stopped and looked around, the sound of footsteps stopped. She couldn't see anyone following her, so she turned around and kept walking. She soon started to hear the footsteps again._

"_Who's there?" she called out. She got no answer, but through the fog, she could see a male figure walking towards her. She let out a scream and started to run. She could hear footsteps running after her. "No! Leave me alone!" She ran into the house, shut the door, and locked it. She looked through the window and saw no one. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around. A man looked her straight in the eyes. _

"_Goodbye, Megan," he said, throwing an energy ball, killing her._

Charles slowly stood up, grabbing the kitchen's island for support. He was gasping for breath and clutching his stomach, which was where the energy ball had hit the woman. Millie helped him stand for a moment, before letting go.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I really hate this power," he answered.


	18. Mystery Victim

**Chapter 2: Mystery Victim**

"Is this really normal?" Charles asked.

"What do you mean?" Millie asked. Everyone was down in the kitchen eating breakfast by now.

"Well, my visions," Charles continued. "I mean, I fall to the ground. Plus, I can feel the pain that the people in my visions go through."

"Well, you're new to it," Millie said. "After a while of having your foresight, you'll be able to control the pain, handle and be ready for the vision, and even look into the future at your own will and not when the vision hits you."

"That's gay," Charles complained.

"I think you should focus more on finding out who this woman was," Millie said. "It could be hard."

"Hard?" Charles asked. "How about impossible? All I know is that the woman lives in New York City and that she lives in a white house."

"Nobody ever said that being a witch was going to be easy."

"How can I find her?"

"Scrying?" Annie suggested.

"No, scrying can only be used to track down magic," Millie said. "You'd need a personal possession of hers' to find her."

"That's it," Charles said. "I don't need to scry for the girl, I need to scry for the demon."

"You four sure are catching on quickly," Millie said, smiling.

* * *

Charles sat in the Altar Room on an oversized chair and flipped through the Book of Shadows, searching for the demon from his vision. Millie had allowed him to miss today's training, much to the envy of David, Annie, and Jordan, to find out as much as he could about the demon he needed to fight. If he could ever find the demon. 

"Nope," he said, once again, flipping to a page with a demon with large, bulging eyes and green skin. The demon he had seen looked human. He had black hair, brown eyes, and agoatee. "Maybe he's just an ordinary, lower level demon." He closed the Book and went over to the cooking area. "I'll just make a simple, vanquishing potion."

"How are you doing?" Sabrina asked, walking into the Altar Room.

"Good, and I don't need your help," Charles said, rather rudely. He had always been in competition with his older cousin.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as if to intimidate him.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sabrina," he answered.

"Fine, see you later," she said, closing the door. She walked back into the living room to find the white candles out and Millie, David, Annie, and Jordan resting. She left them alone and went to the kitchen. "Jeez, I'm not needed anywhere." She jumped and let out a small shriek when Robert orbed in behind her. "Dad!"

"Sorry," he said. "But there's a warlock that the Elders are worried about that I think you should know about."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because this warlock is after you, not the Four Corners."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants your powers. His name is Nexell. He's a powerful warlock that has gone through several witches, demons, and other magical beings to get the powers he wants. He wants yours' now."

"Why mine?" Sabrina asked. "Why not the Four Corners' powers? If he possessed all of theirs, not only would he be practically unstoppable, but he'd be ruler of the Underworld and evil would have the chance to wipe good out."

"He's not interested in any of that," Robert said. "He's very picky. He's only interested in specific powers that he likes. Not specifically powerful ones. Just ones that he wants to add to his collection."

"How can I stop him?"

"There's a vanquishing spell in the Book."

"Don't tell the others," Sabrina said. "I'd rather take care of this myself."

"Sabrina," he started.

"Please, don't lecture me. I don't want to burden them with my troubles. This is my fight, I'll take care of it."

"But Nexell has taken many witches' powers before yours'," Robert said. "He has many powers inside of him. He'll stop at nothing to take yours'."

"I'll be ready for him," she said. She then left him in the kitchen and walked back to the Altar Room to read up on Nexell.

"Didn't I already tell you that…" Charles started.

"Zip it," Sabrina said. "I'm here for other reasons."

"And what might they be?" he asked.

"None of your business. You wouldn't let me help you, you're not helping me."

"Oh come on, Sabrina," Charles begged. "I wanna help."

"Why don't you worry on that girl you're meant to save."

"I'm working on it. But I have time to spare."

"I don't want your…" She was interrupted by someone orbing into the Altar Room. "...help." She looked at the man questioningly. "Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare," he said, using his mind to send her flying into a wall.

"How did you get in here?" Charles asked.

"I picked up orbing from a whitelighter," he said. "Just so I could cherish this moment." He formed an electrical charge in his hand and prepared to use it to fry Charles on the spot. He sent the bolt firing straight at him.

"No!" Sabrina yelled, holding her hand out. As she did, an orange gel-like substance shot from her hand and formed a shield between Charles and the bolt of lightning. She stared at it in disbelief. The warlock seemed slightly surprised by this too. Sabrina used this moment of advantage to fire a light beam at him, sending him through a cabinet.

"What's going on?" Millie asked, opening the door. Knowing that he was outnumbered, Nexell blinked out.

"Warlock," Charles said, still shaken up by the incident.

"In the Altar Room?" she asked, surprised.

"He used orbing as a method of good to get in," Sabrina explained. "The orbing must have shielded his evil."

"Bastard," Millie said. "You know what, too much is going on today. Clean up this room and your training for today is over." She walked out of the room to get an aspirin.


	19. Independcy

**Chapter 3: Independency**

"Unfair!" David yelled. "How come you get a new power? Not like you need it."

"Seriously," Charles joined in. "We're the Four Corners, and we have dumb powers. We should have better powers if we're supposed to fight so much evil with it."

"You have that awesome light power," Annie said, "and the force field generating power now too."

"Not my fault," Sabrina said. "It's not like I forced myself to get it."

"You still have it," Charles said.

"Besides," Sabrina said, "it saved your ass a few minutes ago."

"She's got a point there," Annie admitted.

"Well, still," David said, trying to press the subject. "If we're meant to vanquish so manydemons and save innocents, we should have better powers than this."

"You already know that your powers will grow and you'll get new ones when the time comes," Sabrina said. "It took me years to get this one anyways. I've had my magic far longer than any of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a warlock to hunt down."

"Oh no you don't," Charles said. "You're not going after him alone."

"Stop me," she said, as she orbed away.

"She's going to get herself killed," Jordan said.

"I'm going after her," Charles said.

"How are you going to get to the Underworld?" David asked. "You can't orb like she can."

"But I know someone that can," he said in reply. "Robert!" Robert appeared in orbs.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just had a vision," Charles said, lying through his teeth. "I saw Sabrina being killed. She went to the Underworld, you need to take me there to help her." Robert didn't want to put his charge in danger, but he did want to save his other charge.

"Come," he said, grabbing Charles and orbing.

"Liar," Annie said as they left.

Robert and Charles rematerialized in a dark, cavernous place. There were torches hung around on the rocky walls. A damp smell clung in the hot, humid air. Charles was expecting to see demons all around, but none were in sight, instead, just tunnels of rock and some clearings where he assumed demons gathered.

"Where are all the demons?" Charles asked.

"They're around," Robert said. "They don't just sit out in the tunnels and clearings. They have lairs."

"Oh," Charles said, fearful that they'd walk into one of these 'lairs'. "Where's Sabrina?"

"I don't know," Robert said, closing his eyes. "I'm trying to sense her, but it's hard to do that in the Underworld. There's too much evil blocking her."

"How can we find her?" Charles asked.

"Find a demon that'll talk."

"Won't the demon kill us?"

"Not if we overpower him and threaten him."

"Uh…all I can do is see visions. And you're just a whitelighter. You can't fight."

"I don't have to," Robert said. "You have to."

"With what exactly?"

"This," Robert said, taking out a vial. Inside was a pink potion.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"It's an exploding potion," Robert said. "The name says it all. When it hit's a demon, it explodes. It's enough to kill any lower level demon. If we see an upper level demon, we orb out right away."

"Um…okay," Charles said. He was still very unsure of this plan, and instantly regretting about doing this. "Where do we look?"

"Shush," Robert said softly. "We have to be quiet and keep moving. Whitelighters give off a lot of good magic and that can attract certain types of demons that feed off of good magic."

"Just great," Charles said. "Great." They walked around for a few minutes before finally seeing two demons walking their way.

"Get back," Robert hissed, pulling Charles behind a pillar of rock. The demons were talking and walking slowly towards them. When passing them, Robert grabbed Charles' potion and threw it at one of the demons, causing him to blow up. "Throw an energy ball and we'll throw another potion." The other demon held his hands up.

"What do you want?" he asked, rudely.

"We want to know where the warlock Nexell is," Charles said.

"You want to know about a filthy warlock?" the demon asked. "Why waste your time on such a pathetic being?"

"He has something we want," Robert said. The demon inhaled through his nose.

"Why would a whitelighter be down in the Underworld?" the demon asked. "I can smell the filth of you."

"Tell us what we want to know, and we won't kill you."

"Nexell keeps to himself in his own little lair."

"Where is it?" Charles asked.

"Follow me," the demon said, giving a sinister smile and shimmering. Robert grabbed Charles and orbed to follow. The three of them reappeared in a lair where they saw a demon talking to two other warlocks.

"What's the meaning of this?" the demon asked, looking at the demon that led them there.

"They wanted to see that dumb warlock," the demon said. He looked at Nexell. "You pathetic things should be wiped clean from the face of the Underworld."

"How dare you speak that way to me," Nexell said, forming an energy ball.

"What the?" the demon asked. "Where did you get that power you little thief." The demon may have added in a swear word or two. "This is why I hate your kind. Sneaking around and stealing powers from demons that are stronger than you."

"Hello," Robert said. "We are here you know."

"Ah," Nexell said. "I'll have pleasure killing you two."

"You're not killing anyone," the demon said, throwing an energy ball. Nexell held up his hand and the energy ball bounced off his hand and hit its thrower. The demon yelled as he went up in flames. The other demon shimmered away.

"He was annoying," Nexell said. "Where were we? Oh yeah, I was about to kill you." As he said that, another demon shimmered in, followed by Sabrina.

"What are you doing here?" Charles and Sabrina asked each other in unison.

"I'm going to report what you've been doing," the demon that had led Sabrina to Nexell said. "The punishment is death for what you've been doing."

"Try it," Nexell said. "Not even the Guild could take me on." The demon shimmered away.

"I told you to stay out of this," Sabrina said to Charles and Robert.

"I wasn't gonna let you do this alone," Charles said.

"Sorry to break this up," Nexell said. "But I want to kill you and take your powers. I like that new one you displayed."

"Too bad, it's mine," she said. Nexell formed a low-level energy ball and threw it. Sabrina held up her and to make the force field, but it didn't form and the energy ball hit her, causing her to hit the wall. Robert and Charles were behind a pillar for safety.

"What do we do?" Charles asked.

"I'm taking you out of here," Robert said.

"What about Sabrina?" Robert didn't answer, he just grabbed Charles and orbed.

"Too easy," Nexell said, chuckling and walking over to Sabrina's unconscious body.


	20. Demonic Politics

**Chapter 4: Demonic Politics**

"What about Sabrina?" Charles asked, once they were back in the house, in the living room. The others were sitting around, watching them. Robert didn't give an answer. He just orbed back to the Underworld.

"What happened?" Millie asked.

"Sabrina was hit with an energy ball," Charles said. "When we had left, she was unconscious."

"We have to help her," Jordan said, worried.

"Good idea," Charles said. "But we can't just go down there."

"Don't worry," Millie said. "Robert will get her and bring her back."

"What if he can't?" Charles asked.

"You must trust in your Whitelighter," Millie said. "Even though he really shouldn't have done this in the first place."

"So what, we just sit and wait?" Annie asked. Millie nodded her head. Charles walked over to them and sat on a chair.

"Millie?" Charles asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"When I was down in the Underworld, the demons seemed to hate Nexell, and other warlocks. One of the demons said he was going to turn him in to the Guild, whatever that is."

"Well, first of all, the reason the demons hate warlocks is simply racism. Warlocks are scum in the eyes of demons. And the Guild is a group of strong, upper level demons that pretty much rule the Underworld."

"Why do demons hate warlocks?" David asked.

"Because they think they are better than the warlocks. They two races are always fighting to become 'top dog'."

"Why would a demon turn in Nexell to the Guild though?" Jordan asked.

"Because killing one of their own kind in order to steal their powers, even in their standards, is forbidden. It's punishable by death. The Guild will kill Nexell when they track him down."

"So we don't have to worry about him?" David asked.

"The Guild won't be able to track him down so easily," Millie said. "He's got a lot of powers that can cover his tracks and keep them from sensing him."

"How powerful exactly is the Guild?" Annie asked.

"Very, very powerful," Millie said. "Let's put it this way, just one of the five of them could kill each of us."

"So, are we going to have to fight them someday?"

"Yes," Millie said. "But that's along ways from today."

"So what are they a bunch of dictators for the Underworld or what?" David asked.

"Okay, you know what," Millie said. "Someday, we're going to add history of demons into our training, but that's not today. You'll learn whatever you want some other time. We need to get ready for Nexell."

"All we do is say the spell right?" David asked. "How hard could it be?"

"Not that hard," Charles said. "So I'm gonna leave that to you guys. I have to find out who this girl in my vision was." As Charles walked out the door, Robert orbed back in with Sabrina in his arms. He fell to his knees and laid her down. He then placed his hands over her wound. They shone with a golden light, which healed the wound instantly. Sabrina woke up and stood up.

"What happened? Where's the warlock?" Sabrina asked.

"Not here, for now," Millie said.

"What happened down there?" Annie asked.

"I had to fight him off long enough until I could orb her to safety," Robert said. He was still out of breath from it.

"Whitelighters aren't supposed fight," Millie said.

"I wasn't about to lose my daughter again."

"We need to be ready for him when he comes," Millie said. "And there may be more to worry about. I'm afraid there's more to this than just your powers now, Sabrina."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This has turned into a whole political battle. More evil than just Nexell could show up."

* * *

"He's killing other demons, Elvon," a demon informed him. "He's taking their powers for his own personal use." There were five members of the Guild. Each of them sat around a circular, stone table. 

"Thank you for telling us this," Elvon said. He was leader of the Guild. He was the eldest and strongest. "You shall be rewarded." The demon bowed his head and shimmered away.

"We must kill him," Jalvor said.

"Do not worry," Elvon said. "He will be taken care of."

"By who?" Zera, an old, female demon asked.

"As I said, I shall be sending Marvik in to deal with the Four Corners. When Nexell attacks them, Marvik shall attack."

"Marvik won't be able to fight a warlock plus who knows how many witches," Jalvor insisted. "We should go in ourselves."

"I agree," Berralack said.

"Marvik will get the job done," Elvon insisted.

"Why don't we ask Minxie and find out," Heru said.

"Fine," Elvon said. "Minxie!" The seer shimmered in.

"What do you require me for?" she asked, bowing her head.

"I wish for you to peer into the future." Her crystal ball appeared in a white flash and she looked into it.

"The future is unclear at the moment," she said. "It's clouded with uncertainty. It could sway either way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jalvor asked.

"It means that there is much happening," Minxie said. "Making the future unclear."


	21. Too Strong

**Chapter 5: Too Strong**

Charles drove blindly through the streets of New York City. He knew that the woman lived in a poor part of the city. But that still left a lot of city to look over. He knew he didn't have much time left. The girl was going to die soon. He needed to find her fast.

"This is impossible," he moaned, stopping the car in a dark, deserted street. He opened the glove box and got out a map of New York City and a crystal. He held the crystal just above the map and focused on finding the demon. The crystal started moving. Then it started to spin in a clockwise circle. It kept spinning, and spinning, until it stopped on a street nearby. "Yes!" He sped off to find the house.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Millie asked. "I'm not sure how many demons or warlocks will get here. Be ready for anything." 

"We're ready," Annie said.

"I'm ready with the spell," Sabrina announced. They stood, in battle pose, waiting in silence. After about five minutes, a first warlock blinked into the living room. Three more plus Nexell soon followed it. A demon appeared a moment later, followed by four other lower level ones.

"It's like a mini war," Annie commented.

"Yeah, witch vs. warlock vs. demon," David added. No one moved for a moment. It was a stare down. Soon, a demon formed an energy ball and hurled it at a warlock. It blinked to avoid it.

"Sabrina!" Millie yelled. "Don't hesitate!" Sabrina held up the small piece of notebook which had the spell written on it. She started to read the spell.

_Warlock stealing powers from another,_

_Be it good or be it an evil brother,_

_Take the powers that you've stole,_

_And use them to destroy your evil soul_

Nexell started to dramatically yell in pain and shake violently. Then, he smiled and started to laugh at them all. Even the demons stopped hurling energy balls to gasp.

"You can't kill me anymore," he gloated. "I'm too powerful for even your pathetic spell."

"You're the one that's pathetic, and now you die," Marvik said, throwing an energy ball. Nexell held up his hand and the energy ball bounced off of his hand and back at its thrower. Marvik yelled in pain as he was vanquished.

"Do you three really want to die?" The remaining three demons shimmered away.

"What just happened?" Jordan asked.

"He's too powerful," Millie said. "We have a problem."

* * *

Charles drove down the street to find the house. Once sure he was at the right spot, he tried to scry again and found that the demon was really close. 

"Gonna getcha," Charles said, getting out of his car. He looked up and down the street, but saw no one. He did see the house though. It was directly across the street. He started walking in the direction that Megan would come from.

"Who's there?" Charles heard a female yell.

"There's my cue," he said, ducking into the shadows between two houses. He could hear footsteps running towards him. Soon, he saw Megan run by. She was followed by the demon. Charles darted out of his hiding place and tackled the demon to the ground.

"What the hell?" the demon growled. He pushed Charles off of himself and stood up.

"You'll pay for this."

"I think you'll be the one paying for this," Charles said, holding out the vanquishing potion. He threw it, but the demon threw an energy ball at it to stop it from hitting him.

"You were saying?"

"Uh oh," Charles muttered. The demon formed another energy ball and prepared to throw it at him. Instinctively, Charles kicked the demon in the groin. The energy ball was thrown off in some direction and the demon grabbed himself, moaning in pain. "Yeah, that's right."

"You little witch," the demon grabbed Charles' throat and pushed him back into a brick wall. He held him up, one hand gripping his throat, and held an energy ball in the other hand.

"Need some help?" a voice asked. The demon looked to the origin of the voice and saw an attractive, young lady standing there. He dropped Charles to the ground. Charles gasped for air and grabbed his throat.

"Sabrina," he choked out.

"Are you sure you want me to save your sorry ass?" she asked. "I mean, you didn't want my help."

"Just shut up and kill the demon." The demon threw an energy ball at her and she formed a force field, which deflected the energy ball back at the demon, vanquishing him. Sabrina walked over to Charles and helped him up.

"We need your help," she said.

"What happened?"

"Nexell proved to be stronger than we estimated. We can come back for your car some other time, come with me." She orbed him back and into the Altar Room.

"Good, you're back," Millie said. "Here, you four say this spell. Hopefully, the Power of Four can take him out." Charles huddled with the other three and they read the spell aloud:

_Warlock stealing powers from another,_

_Be it good or be it an evil brother,_

_Take the powers that you've stole,_

_And use them to destroy your soul_

They heard an explosion in the next room. Millie smiled and opened the door to walk out. There was nothing in sight, except the athame that Nexell had used to kill and steal the powers of so many witches and demons. Charles picked it up and examined it.

"Miss me?" Nexell asked, blinking in behind them.


	22. A Vision of Help

**Chapter 6: A Vision of Help**

"No, can't say we did," David said.

"Don't be so bitter," Nexell said. "You're minutes from death, enjoy your last moments of life."

"Run!" Millie ordered, spiraling a gust of wind at him, hurling him into a wall. Charles and Jordan darted up the stairs. Annie, Sabrina, and David ran down the basement stairs. Nexell threw Millie against the wall with his telekinetic powers. She landed on the ground, unconscious. He grinned and blinked to the basement.

"Behind you!" Annie yelled to David. David turned around just in time to see Nexell wave his arm and send David flying across the gym. "David!" Sabrina shot a beam of light out, but Nexell deflected it. He formed an energy ball and threw it at her. She made a force field, which sent it back at him.

"Annie, get out of here!" Sabrina cried out.

"Not without you," Annie replied, grabbing a sword and running toward the warlock.

"Annie, no!" Nexell threw an energy ball at Annie, sending her to the other side of the gym with a burn wound on her stomach. "No!" Sabrina sent another beam of light at Nexell .

"Give it up, Sabrina," he said. Sabrina ran over to Annie's fallen body. By this time, David was starting to wake up. Nexell started to follow Sabrina over to Annie. David quickly ran over to the weapons.

"Hey!" David yelled. He held up a pistol that he had found on a wall of weapons. He shot it and hit the warlock through the chest. Nexell looked down at the hole in his chest and smiled.

"That won't work," Nexell said. "We warlocks can't be killed with physical weapons like that."

"Dad!" Sabrina yelled. A moment later, Robert appeared in a mass of blue orbs. He observed the surroundings and quickly knelt down to heal Annie.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off," Nexell said. "All this running and healing."

"Live with it," David said from behind him, raising a bar and hitting Nexell across the head. He fell to the ground, but quickly regained his ground.

"You're really a pain in my ass!" he roared, using telekinesis on David. Sabrina shot a beam of light while Nexell's back was turned. It forced him to the ground. She got up and started to run towards him. As she got closer, he blinked and reappeared behind her. She shot a beam at him, but he blinked out of the way. They repeated that sequence a few times.

"You're a coward!" she yelled.

"No, you're just too slow," he said, still blinking from place to place. She continued throwing light at him, but it proved futile.

"Fight like a man…err, warlock!"

"Fine," he said, appearing in front of her and pushing her to the ground. He put his foot on her neck to keep her from getting up and used telekinesis to stop her from using light beams. "I don't have my athame, so I guess I'll just have to kill you."

"You're forgetting one thing," she said, transforming into a thousand different particles and floating behind him. "I can orb."

"That only delays your death," Nexell said in an agitated voice.

"Then I guess this does too," she said, using both hands to produce a powerful beam of light, pushing him about twenty feet into a wall. Sabrina ran over to David and started shaking him. She was having troubles holding Nexell off on her own. "David, David." He slowly started to awaken. Nexell was also up, walking towards them. "Get up!"

"Ok…" he said weakly. Before up, he formed a clone of himself. The clone ran to Nexell to give a little extra time. Clone David punched the warlock in the jaw. Nexell used telekinesis and threw him against a wall.

"Dad, orb Annie out of here!" Sabrina ordered. She looked at David, who was struggling to stand. "I'm gonna get us out of here too." She orbed to the third floor of the house, which was where Charles and Jordan were. Robert and Annie appeared there as well.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked David.

"Yeah, I'll make it," David said. "Go check on my mom in the living room. I think she was knocked out." Robert nodded his head and orbed.

"What do we do now?" Annie asked. "Hide?"

"No," Sabrina said. "We need to stay together. We have a better chance with our powers combined." Nexell blinked in in front of them, looking very angry.

"I've had enough fooling around!" he yelled. "Stop with the games!"

"The games have just begun," Sabrina said, hitting him with light.

Charles thought they were done for. He felt his pocket and felt the athame he had taken off the ground. He was sucked into a vision of Nexell using it on a witch. A gray essence had come from her and went into himself. It was a short vision of the past. The strange thing was that he could control it this time. He didn't feel the pain as much, nor did he fall down. The vision was less intense.

"Stall him," Charles said.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Stall him," Charles repeated. Annie, beginning to understand what he wanted to do, produced an image of Charles still standing where he had been, and hid his real body from view.

"I'm invincible," Nexell said. "No one can stop me now!"

"No one, except for us," Charles said, plunging the athame into Nexell. He burst into flames. The flames released several white lights, that all went off into different directions. One settled into Charles, but no one took notice. Everyone was preoccupied with the burning warlock that stood before them.

"Aww," Millie said. "Are you saying I missed all the action?"


	23. A Twinge of Courage

**Chapter 7: A Twinge of Courage**

"What just happened?" Jordan asked, confused.

"That, was a power-stealing athame," Millie said. "Steals the powers of anyone that gets pierced with it. That's how warlocks steal powers of witches."

"If warlocks use it, why didn't the powers all go into Charles?" David asked.

"It only goes into those who wish to have them," Millie explained. "Charles was using it to stop Nexell, not to take his power."

"So, where did all those powers go?" Annie asked.

"They moved on to their new rightful owners."

"I couldn't kill him with a gun, how could he be killed with a knife?" David asked.

"The _athame_ took Nexell's powers," Millie said. "After his powers were depleted, he was easily vanquished." Millie started to walk away. "Come downstairs. We can have some tea and discuss more."

They followed her downstairs and sat down in the kitchen. She put a pot on the stove to warm some water, then went over to the table to sit with them. No one said anything. Jordan started playing with her hair out of boredom.

"Oh, so when we all sit down to talk, nobody wants to know anything?" Millie asked.

"When will the Guild try to kill us?" Annie asked. That was the question that was on everybody's mind. They knew the day would come. Millie looked down.

"They won't come after you by themselves," Millie said. "But, they will kill you themselves if they run out of options."

"Why don't they kill us themselves if they could do it so easily?" Charles asked.

"It's against their laws," Millie said. "They are not to put themselves in any danger while part of the Guild, but if absolutely necessary, they'll kill us."

"What makes it absolutely necessary?" David asked.

"When the Underworld becomes insecure, and they start running out of upper level demons."

"What happens when one of them dies?" Jordan asked. "Are they replaced."

"Not usually," Millie said. "Demons become part of the Guild in groups of five, so if one dies before the others, they'll just live with one less than normal." She paused and looked at Charles. "Axict was part of the Guild. When they found out that he had fallen in love with a witch, they tried to destroy him. He was forgiven after he had killed an innocent, but taken away his status of Guild member. But he was replaced by a different demon."

"How are they vanquished?" Jordan asked. Millie chuckled a little.

"Do you think you're ready to fight them?" she asked. Jordan shrugged. "There is a vanquishing spell and potion combo. You must throw the potion, then each four of you would have to say the spell together."

"Doesn't sound too hard," David said.

"Maybe not on a normal demon," Millie said. "But these guys are strong. They could kill all four of you in under a minute. You could get the potion thrown, but you wouldn't have enough time to say the spell."

"What powers do they have?" Annie asked.

"They have a lot," Millie said. "Power to throw fireballs, energy balls, shape shift, fire starting, and, most dangerously, the power to kill something at just a look."

"Wow," Charles said.

"You're forgetting one," Sabrina said. "They can manipulate minds; put people in comas, erase their memories, even manipulate what they believe."

"Can't wait to kill them," David said boldly.

_Please, God, help them,_ Millie thought to herself

* * *

"So, Annie," Charles said. They were sitting in the living room. Later that night Annie was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Jordan had given Charles a little help on how to talk to Annie. He hadn't been able to say more than a few words to her before. He was feeling slightly more confident now. "How are you?" 

"Good," she said brightly. "How are you?" Annie had a perky, beautiful voice. She always seemed to brighten anyone's day, especially Charles's.

"I'm doing fine," he said, starting to feel the shyness coming up again. He wasn't used to talking to girls like this, especially ones he's only known for a little over a week. "Um…I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…don't know how to ask you."

"Come on," she said. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you…have a boyfriend?" She dropped the book she was holding and looked at him. He blushed and looked away from her. She picked up the book she had dropped.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, you know. Wanted to, you know, get to know my fellow witches."

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend," she said slowly. "But there is this one guy I really like."

"Oh," Charles said looking at the floor.

"The only problem is, he won't ask me out," she said, standing up.

"Huh?" Charles asked, looking up to find her walking into the kitchen.

"Hopefully he gains some courage and asks me out sometime."

"Wait! Annie!"

"Good night, Charles."


	24. Horrible News

**Chapter 8: Horrible News**

"What did I tell you?" Jalvor asked. "Marvik failed."

"We have to take them out ourselves," Heru said. "It's the only way."

"You know the law," Zera said. "We can't."

"We are the law!" Jalvor yelled. "We can do as we wish!"

"This is why there is more than one voice of the Guild," Zera said. "Because if there was only one, one like you, the Underworld would be a mess. You're trying to destroy us all."

"Us leaving them alive is trying to destroy us. We have more thanenough power to take them out. We are stronger than they are. They're new to the craft. They're just weak witches!"

"We will do as we have been doing," Elvon said, saying something for the first time.

"And what's that?" Jalvor asked. "Stand around, sending other pathetic demons to do our dirty work?"

"Exactly," Elvon said. "Only this time, I think there's someone else to do our dirty work."

"And who's that?"

"A being we banished from the Underworld centuries ago. We must thaw him out." Zera gasped.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, we'll have to set Draco free. He'll take care of them."

"He'll take care of us as well."

* * *

"So, how about tomorrow night?" Charles asked. He and Annie were sitting on her bed, talking. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he was trying to establish a date. 

"Sure," she answered. "Where are we going?"

"How about a movie?" She smiled. Annie's door suddenly flung open, and Jordan walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Annie said. "Charles was just leaving." She smiled at him as he got up and walked away.

"I told you I could get him to talk to you," Jordan said, after Charles left the room. She sat down next to Annie.

"Thanks for that," Annie said. "I was starting to think he would never come around."

"Yeah, he's pretty shy isn't he?"

"Hell yeah. I would've had to make the first move pretty soon."

"Girls!" Millie called up the stairs. "Come on down, we're watching a movie!"

"Well, let's go," Jordan said to her new found friend. They walked downstairs to watch TV.

"What're we watching?" David asked.

"How about a good romance movie?" Annie asked.

"No, comedy," David insisted.

"Action," Jordan said.

"Horror," Charles said.

"Can't you four ever agree?" Sabrina asked.

"They're as diverse as they are as powerful," Robert said. "But together, they fight as one."

"Stop being so philosophical, Robert. It's kind of annoying. We'll just watch some TV" She turned it on. "You guys ready for Monday?"

"What's Monday?" David asked.

"School starts next Monday," she said. "You start your first year as seniors."

"What?" they all echoed out.


	25. First Date

Four: The Beginning

Part Four: The Dragon Rider

By chuckles1414

**Chapter 1: First Date**

"Do you want a refill or something?" Charles asked Annie. They were together on their date in a movie theater. Charles felt he had to get out of there though. He had been talked into going to a drama/romance movie, and he was bored out of his mind. Being close to her was great, but he didn't know how much longer he could take the mushy stuff.

"How about we just ditch this place," she said, standing up. He smiled at her.

"Alright," he said, leading her outside. "Wanna grab some pizza?"

"Sure," Annie answered.

"There's a pub down the street." They walked down the street a block to the pub. They sat down in a booth and waited for a waiter to come over.

"What'll it be?" the waiter asked.

"A sausage pizza and two Pepsis," Charles said. The waiter jotted it down on a pad and walked away.

"Looking forward to school starting?" Annie asked, trying to fill up the awkward silence.

"Ha, no," Charles answered. "I don't know if I'm going to like this new school we're going to be going to. I'm used to going to a big school in New York. Not some tiny, small town high school."

"I know what you mean. I already miss my old school and all my friends. I probably won't even get to see them again."

"Yeah, it seems like we've given up a lot when becoming witches." An old couple in the booth next to them gave Charles a strange look.

"Yeah, we have," Annie said. "I don't know if I want to hunt demons and save innocents for the rest of my life."

"I sure don't. And these powers are a hassle. I don't know how my mom has hidden her secret life of fighting evil from me all these years." Their conversation was ended when the waiter brought over their drinks.

"Thank you," Annie said, smiling brightly.

_She has such a beautiful smile, _Charles thought to himself.

"I want to have a normal life," Charles continued. "Sure having powers has it's perks, but the whole suspense of not knowing when we're going to be attacked is terrible."

"Yeah, we never know when we're going to be attacked."

A few minutes later, their pizza was brought over. It was gone in a matter of minutes. Annie wiped her mouth with a napkin and finished her Pepsi.

"That was good," she said.

"I'm glad you're not one of those psycho, bulimic or anorexic girls."

"Oh no," Annie said. "I love to eat without the puking. Besides, demon fighting burns a lot of calories." Charles smiled.

"Shall we go now?" He left some money on the table, and they exited the pub.

"I had a good time tonight," she said.

"Me too," Charles said. He glanced down at his watch. It was ten o'clock. "I should probably get back and go to bed. I've got to work at seven tomorrow."

"That sucks," Annie said. When they were only a few feet away from Charles' car, they heard a loud, high-pitched screech. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Charles said, looking around. They heard it again. "It's coming from that alley." They slowly crept over to an alleyway that was a few feet away from them. As they neared it, a giant bat-like creature flew out. The force and speed of it knocked Charles and Annie to the ground. They watched it fly out to the night. "What the hell?"

"So much for a paranormal-free date," Annie moaned.


	26. The Dragon Rider

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Rider**

The members of the Guild flamed in, which was how they got from place to place with the help of fire, to a large area with a big crystal in the center of the room. Light shone down on it from a hole in the ceiling. A screech was heard as a large, bat creature flew in and landed in the shadows. The Guild ignored it.

"It will take all of our strength to do this," Elvon said.

"Let's get it over with," Zera said, still reluctant to go through with the plan. She was having second thoughts about Elvon.

"What if he gets out of control," Jalvor asked. "Like last time? He could kill us all."

"Then we'll crystallize him like last time," Elvon said.

"This is a horrible plan," Barralack said. "We might not have the power to put him back after using all the energy to take him out."

"You will do as I say," Elvon ordered. "Now, let's do this."

They all formed a circle around the crystal. Though they thought it was a bad idea, the other four Guild members joined Elvon in chant. They were chanting something in some demonic language. As they did this, the crystal started to glow. The bat thing let out a screech as the crystal burst to pieces. As the dust cleared, it revealed a man standing where the crystal was. He wore medieval armor.

"Who is the one that released me?" he roared.

"We did," Zera said. "And you'll do as we say."

"And what is it that you want me to do?"

"Kill the Four Corners," Heru said.

"And if I disobey you?"

"Then we'll send you right back where you started," Jalvor informed.

"Then I shall obey," he said, kneeling and bowing his head. His dragon gave a loud screech that filled the night as the Guild Members smiled beneath their hooded robes.

* * *

"What did you say it was?" Millie asked. Charles and Annie had told them what had happened, and Millie was looking through the Book to find out what it was. Robert was standing to the side, silently thinking and listening. 

"It was like a giant bat," Charles said.

"It had a long tail with a sharp end," Annie added. "It was a dark green color with red, piercing eyes. It had two horns."

"How big exactly was it?" Robert asked.

"About the size of a horse," Charles said.

"I have an idea of what it is," he said. "But it's impossible."

"What are you thinking?" Millie asked.

"Well, a few centuries ago, the Underworld had a fighter called the Dragon Rider. He fought wars with good and nearly wiped out all witches. But, he became corrupted with power, like many people do, and started killing demons. The Guild, who were new to their throne at the time, banished him. They crystallized him. It is possible that they've released him to kill you four."

"Sounds tough," Charles said. Robert closed his eyes.

"The Elders are summoning me," he said. "I'll ask them what they know." He orbed away.

"I have to go to bed, I'll see you guys later," Charles said. He left Annie and Millie alone in the Altar Room.

"How powerful is he?" Annie asked.

"I don't know," Millie said. "I've only heard stories of him from my grandmother. All she said was that he destroyed a lot of witches."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, it is," Millie said. "But don't you worry about that right now. Get some sleep. We'll worry more about this tomorrow." Annie left for her room. She found that Jordan was in there, waiting for her.

"I heard Charles say something about a dragon to David," she said. "What's that all about?"

"I don't know," Annie said. "There's some Dragon Rider out or something. Your mom told me not to worry about that now though."

"Okay then," Jordan said. "So, how was tonight?"

"It was going good, until we saw a dragon."

"You actually saw a dragon?"

"It flew out of an alley at us."

"That sucks," Jordan said.

"But the rest of the date was great."

"That's good. Is he a good kisser?"

"I don't know, we didn't kiss."

"You didn't kiss?" Jordan asked, shocked. "What's wrong with you two?"

"I think he wanted to, but he was too shy to do it. Plus we were a little interrupted by a flying dragon."

"Oh yeah, that plays a part in it I guess." Annie nodded her head. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Night," Annie said as Jordan walked through the bathroom to get to her room.

* * *

"Millie," Robert said, orbing back into the Altar Room. "I've got some bad news." 

"What is it?" Millie asked.

"The Elders can feel a mass of evil. They're pretty sure that it _is_ the Dragon Rider."

"Well, we'll just stop him ourselves."

"It's not that easy though. The Dragon Rider and his dragon are impervious to good magic. Spells and potions are useless. He'll be able to see through Annie's illusions, withstand mind control, and Charles won't be able to foresee any of his attacks. Physical powers, like yours' and Sabrina's will work, but his armor is so strong, it'll do no good."

"How can we stop him then?" Millie asked.

"That's the worst of it," Robert said. "The Elders don't know how you can stop him."


	27. First Encounter

**Chapter 3: First Encounter**

"Can you be quiet in there?" David yelled out. Charles was making too much noise in the bathroom on Sunday morning while he showered. "It's only six o'freakin'clock!"

"Some of us have to get up and work!" Charles fired back.

"And some of us would rather sleep in!"

"And some people would like it if you two would shut up!" Sabrina yelled from her room down the hall.

"Be quiet, Sabrina!" David yelled. "I'm trying to sleep!" He put his pillow over his head and went back to sleep. Before long, he was awoken again by a loud screech that filled the silent house. Glass started shattering all around.

"What's that?" Jordan asked. Everyone had run out in the hallway.

"I think that's our little friend," Annie said. They saw a blur fly past a window down the hall.

"What's going on?" a witch staying in a room down the hall asked.

"Get to your room and keep everyone else in," Millie ordered. They were forced to cover their ears from another blare of the dragon's screech. The dragon then burst through a wall and started flying towards them. A man with armor and a sword rode him. "Run!" They all ran down the stairs, narrowly missing the dragon's fierce claws and the Rider's sharp blade.

"What do we do?" Jordan asked.

"Keep running!" Millie yelled. She turned around and sent a cyclone up the stairwell, causing the dragon to stumble through the air. The Rider fell of and crashed through the rail and onto the floor below. David grabbed his sword that he dropped.

"I don't think so!" the Rider bellowed. He held out his hand and the sword slipped through David's hands and back to its owner. "Rosemary, attack!"

"Look out!" Jordan yelled to Sabrina. The dragon was closing in on her. She put her hand out created a force field. The dragon smacked into it and fell to the ground. It let out another scream.

"Ah!" the group yelled, covering their ears again.

"I thought dragons spit fire?" Charles asked. The dragon stood up and opened its mouth. Bursts of flames let out. Sabrina covered him with a force field.

"They do," she said.

"Altar Room!" Millie yelled to the few who remained in the living room. Sabrina grabbed Charles and orbed him there.

"Now what?" Jordan asked.

"Sabrina, orb me to the diner, please," Charles said. "I can't get fired from this job. I don't think there's much vision-seeing can do right now anyways." Sabrina looked to Millie who gave permission.

"We won't need him anyways," she said. "He might as well do something productive." Sabrina nodded her head and orbed Charles to the diner. She got back a moment later.

"Mom, what do we do?" David asked.

"I don't know what you guys will do when I'm not around anymore," she said. "Look in the Book. That's why it's there." David opened the Book and started to look through it.

"Robert!" Jordan yelled. He orbed in behind her.

"What?" he asked. The dragon gave a loud screech from beyond the door. "What the hell was that?"

"That'd be Rosemary as she's called, I guess," Annie said.

"A dragon?" Robert asked. "Wait, the dragon's name is Rosemary?"

"That'd be it," Jordan said. "What do we do against it?"

"Well, your powers are useless against it, and spells and potions are as well. Basically, all good magic is useless."

"What are we supposed to do, use evil?" Annie asked. Robert nodded his head. "Say what?"

"The Elders think that the only way you can stop him, is to trap him the same way that the Guild did."

"How can we crystallize him?" Millie asked, confused herself.

"They don't know," Robert said. "You have to figure out how they did it."

"How?" David asked.

"Well, some of you are going to have to take a visit to the Underworld."

"Robert, are you crazy?" Millie asked.

"It's the only way," he told her.

"He's right," Jordan said. "Sabrina and I will go down. I can use mind control on a demon, and hopefully find out all he knows."

"Fine," Millie said. "The rest of us will try to stall him."

"Hey, I found him in the Book," David said. "Draco, the Dragon Rider, was a powerful force for evil. He was used to kill witches and other warriors of good, until he was consumed with greed and started killing evil beings as well. The Guild then decided it best to put him in a crystallized state and end his reign of terror."

"Wow, that tells us a lot," Jordan said.

"Well, I found something," David said. "At least we have a name. The Dragon Rider is so corny."

"Okay, we'll go now," Sabrina said. She held Jordan's hand and orbed to the Underworld.

"Robert, orb us out of here," Mille said.

"Where can we go?" he asked.

"Let's go to the forest," Millie said. "I think we'll have better odds there. The dragon will have trouble maneuvering through all the trees." He agreed and orbed them out.

* * *

"Who do we ask?" Jordan asked once in the Underworld. 

"I don't know," Sabrina said. "Let's find a demon first." They walked around for a while, looking for a lower level demon to control.

"There's one," Jordan whispered. She held her hand to her head and closed her eyes. The demon stood still for a moment. Jordan then let go of her grasp. "He doesn't know anything."

"How can you be certain?" Sabrina asked.

"Because I can see all of his thoughts and memories when I use my power." Sabrina stepped out of her hiding spot and vanquished the demon with a high-intensity light beam.

"This is pointless," Jordan said a few minutes later, after mind controlling another demon.

"I don't think any of these demons know."

"I think you're right," Sabrina said. "I think we need a new plan. But first, we need to find the place they used to crystallize him."

"How can we find that?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

"The suspense is killing me," Annie said. "When is he going to attack?" 

"Maybe he doesn't know where we are," David said.

"No," Millie said. "He knows where we are. He can sense our magic."

"What will we do when he does get here?"

"I don't know. Robert, check with the Elders again. Maybe there's something useful they can tell us."

"I'll see," he said, orbing away. They heard a screech coming off in the distance.

"Here he comes," David said.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the Altar Room," Annie said. "It was safe there."

"We have to fight, Annie," Millie told her. "Running and hiding is not what we do. Now prepare yourselves."


	28. An Unwanted Reward

**Chapter 4: An Unwanted Reward**

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" a man asked Charles at the diner.

"Sure, be with you in a minute," Charles said. He walked over to get the coffee. He picked it up and as he reached for a coffee cup, three of them started floating in the air. "Ah!" He dropped the pitcher on the ground, shattering it and spreading hot coffee on his leg. He let out a small yell and grabbed his leg. As he did that, a plate went flying across the room and shattered.

"Charles, what's going on?" his boss, Rhonda asked.

"The coffee pitcher slipped," Charles said, looking around to make sure that no one had seen the flying plate or the floating cups. "I'll clean it up."

"Okay," she said. "Try to be a bit more careful though."

"I will," he said, as she walked away. He started mopping up the mess and picking up pieces of glass. He wondered what had just happened. "I'm gonna take my break now," he said to one of the other employees. He walked in the back room and sat at the small table they had in there.

_What the hell happened out there?_ he asked himself. He took out his cell phone and made sure that no one was coming. He called Sabrina, but got no answer.

"That's strange," he said. He called each one of the others next, but like Sabrina, got no answer. "I never should have left them. And now I have no way to get back to help them."

* * *

A ball of fire fell down from the sky and hit the ground between Millie, David, and Annie. The force of it pushed them backwards. Millie saw the dragon flying down at her. She held her hands out and sent a spiral of wind to disrupt the dragon's path. It fell down into some trees. 

"Mom, behind you!" David yelled. She spun around in time to see Draco running at her with his sword above his head. She sent another spiral of wind at him. He flew back and smacked into a tree.

"Robert!" Millie yelled. He orbed back. "New plan, orb us back to the house. The gym in particular." Robert orbed them to the gym.

"What are we gonna do here?" Annie asked. "Better not be what I think you're wanting us to do."

"It's the only thing we can do," Millie said.

"What?" David asked.

"Sword fight," Millie said, grabbing a few swords.

* * *

"We should get Charles," Jordan suggested. 

"What, why?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, he could see a vision of where Draco was imprisoned."

"Actually, we could do better than that," Sabrina said.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"You'll see," she said. "Come on." She orbed to an alleyway behind the diner. "Wait here, I'll go get him." She went into the diner and saw Charles working. He seemed to be doing things extra slowly and carefully though.

"Sabrina!" he said. He put down a plate and walked over to her. "I tried to call you and the others, no one answered."

"We're having problems," she said.

"Why, what happened?"

"Draco is giving us problems."

"Who's Draco?" Charles asked.

"Oh, he'd be the Dragon Rider. Can you get off work to help us?"

"Yeah, just a second." He went into his boss's office and came back a few minutes later. "Let's go." She took him back to the alley and orbed him and Jordan to the Altar Room. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through it.

"There's a certain potion in here…" she said. "And ah-ha, here it is." She flipped the podium's top around.

"A potion to incite a vision," Charles read. "Wait, what?"

"We need you to have a vision," Sabrina said.

"Of what?" Charles asked.

"Of where it is that Draco was imprisoned."

"Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yep," Sabrina said, grabbing some ingredients. Jordan got out a pot and put it over a flame. They continued mixing ingredients for a few minutes. They then heard a crash down stairs.

"Sounds like the fight's closer than we though," Jordan said. Sabrina filled a vial up with some of the potion.

"We need to hurry," Sabrina said. "Here, take this, Charles."

* * *

David held up his sword to block an attack from Draco. Annie swung hers' to hit Draco, but he easily blocked it. Millie was busy trying to fend of the dragon. 

"You two are fools," Draco said. "Trying to beat me at my own game."

"Maybe," David said, almost out of breath. "But you haven't killed us yet."

"Don't excite me." He blocked another feeble blow from Annie. David and his clone both swung their swords at the same time. Draco blocked the clone's strike that was aimed for his head, but David's sword hit the armor. Draco laughed. "My armor is stronger and thicker than that blade, witch."

"You're skull is thicker than my blade too," David said, taking another swing.

"Millie, we can't keep this up," Annie said.

"I know," Millie answered. She was exhausted herself. Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs opened. Sabrina, Charles, and Jordan came running down.

"What can we do?" Sabrina asked, sending a beam of light at Draco. It knocked him to his knees, but did nothing more.

"Nothing," Millie said. "Get us out of here!" Sabrina grabbed Millie, Jordan, and Charles and orbed to the Altar Room. Robert grabbed David and Annie, and did the same.

"I'm sick of running from fights all the time," David complained. "I feel like a coward. Demons in the Underworld probably laugh at the mention of our names. They should be quivering in fear."

"Did you find anything out, Sabrina?" Millie asked, ignoring David.

"No," she answered. "But we made a potion for Charles to see a vision."

"But I thought you couldn't see visions of Draco?"

"We can't see visions of his attacks, but we can see visions of his past."

"How can we make it work?" Millie asked.

"We need something of Draco's to cause the vision," Sabrina explained.

"I have an idea," Charles said. He explained what had happened at the diner today.

"I think someone has gained the power of telekinesis," Millie said, smiling.

"How?" Sabrina asked. "Powers usually grow and evolve from your original power. Like my ability to form a force field built on from my manipulation of light particles. Telekinesis has nothing to do with divination."

"You're forgetting something," Millie said. "Often, powers are given as rewards for a great act, such as avenging the deaths of several witches. Charles had been the one who killed Nexell. He gained that power from Nexell."

"Unfair!" David yelled.

"I'd gladly give it to you," Charles said. "I don't want another power. Seeing visions was bad enough, but now I have to worry about things flying around."

"Just shut up, both of you," Sabrina said. "How can we use telekinesis on Draco though? He's immune to it."

"He doesn't need to use the power on Draco himself, he needs to use it on the sword."

"How will that help?" Charles asked.

"If we can get him to drop his sword, you can summon it to you, and it'll trigger a vision."


	29. First Day of School

**Chapter 5: First Day of School**

"We're forgetting something," Charles said. "I don't know how to use my power yet."

"Well," Millie said, thinking. "Just focus on an object, and send it off in the direction you want."

"Uh…" He was still unsure of himself.

"Don't worry," Sabrina said. "Millie and I will be out there for help." They went out to face Draco, but found him gone.

"Where is he?" David asked.

"Gone," Millie said. "For now." She looked at the clock. It was nearly five o'clock. "He must have gotten new orders or something."

"What now?"

"I'm gonna go make some supper, I'm sure everybody is hungry." An hour later, they were all sitting around the table, eating for the first time that day.

"I think we should each take shifts for nighttime," Sabrina said.

"You're right," Millie said. "We adults will do it though, you four still have school tomorrow." They all moaned.

"I'll take the first one," Robert said.

"I'll go after him," Millie said.

"And I'll finish off till morning," Sabrina said.

"How can we have school with that thing after us?" Annie asked.

"Demons are smart," Millie said. "They won't attack you at school. They'd expose all magic if they did."

"What about you guys?" David asked. "We won't be around to help you."

"Don't worry about us, David. We've been fighting demons for a long time. Besides, with you four not around, there won't be much need to attack."

"Can I be excused?" Jordan suddenly asked.

"Yes," Millie said.

"I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to bed." Jordan left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room.

"I'm gonna get an early start too," Sabrina said. After eating, everyone else decided to go to bed as well. Robert and Millie were left to clean up.

"Robert," Millie said. "Be sure that you check in each room from time to time."

"I'll be sure to," he told her. "Why don't you go to bed? I saw how hard you fought today."

"I'm fine," Millie told him, though in her voice, he could tell that she was tired.

"Millie, face it. You're not as young as you used to be. Age is finally catching up to you. You can't fight like you used to."

"I can fight just fine, Robert. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Millie, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You need to lie back a little and let others do the fighting for you. Let Sabrina carry on for you."

"Robert, I'm gonna be a witch until the day I die."

"If you keep like this, that day could come sooner than you think."

* * *

"Come on, everyone!" Sabrina yelled through the house. "Time for school!" She heard motion in everyone's room, everyone's except David's. She walked inside and put her head right next to his ear. "Hey, David!" 

"What the…!"

"Bleep!" Sabrina edited for him.

"Just a few more minutes," he groaned.

"Nope. I have been giving you a few more minutes. Time to get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Uh…yeah." She started to walk away. "Now, get up." A half-hour later, everyone was downstairs sitting at the kitchen table.

"Here's some breakfast," Millie said.

"I don't usually eat breakfast on school days," Charles said. David started shaking his head 'no'.

"You do in this house," Millie said. "I'm not going to let you go to school without a good breakfast." Charles moaned and started picking at his food.

"I'll see you this afternoon, mom," Jordan said, standing up. The others soon followed her outside. Annie and Charles got into his car, David got into his truck, and Jordan got into her red car. David started his truck, revealing how loud it was. Charles and Jordan pulled out, following him to Rigsburg, where the school was located. They soon arrived to the small high school.

"Smaller than I thought it'd be," Charles speculated.

"Hello, end of my social life," Annie said depressively.

"Well, let's go," Charles said. They got out and walked inside the school. The school looked slightly bigger on the inside, but it was nothing to what Annie and Charles were used to.

"It's not that bad," Jordan said, seeing how depressed they looked.

"Yeah," David said. "Though they look like it, they're not all farm hicks."

"When do we get our schedules?" Charles asked.

"In advisory," Jordan said.

"And how do we know what advisory we're in?" Annie asked.

"It's alphabetical," David said. "See, our last name is Reicks, so our advisor is Mr. Recker. Annie, your last name is Heins, your advisor is Mrs. Ford. Same for you Charles. I think 'j' falls under her advisory as well."

"So, where's Mrs. Ford's room?" Charles asked.

"Upstairs," Jordan said. "Third door on the left, I think."

"We'll see you later," David said. They walked off in an opposite direction to get to Mr. Recker's room. Charles and Annie slowly walked through the not-so-crowded hallway to get to the stairs. Upstairs, they found Mrs. Ford's room with ease.

"Ah, our two new students," she said as they walked in. She was a rather large woman in her late forties. "And what are your names?" She sounded as if she were talking to kindergartners.

"I'm Charles Johnston."

"And I'm Annie Heins."

"Here are your schedules," she said, handing them each a sheet of paper. They went over to a table and sat down.

"So, what classes do you have?" Charles asked.

"Spanish III, Chemistry, Lunch, Algebra II, and Astronomy."

"We have Chemistry and Astronomy together," Charles said. "I have American History, Chemistry, Lunch, Spanish III, and Astronomy."

"Sounds fun," Annie said sarcastically.

"Hello there," a rather built guy said to Annie, walking over to their table. "And who might you be?"

"Annie," she said.

"You must be new," he said.

"Hmm…what made you think that?" she asked. She hated guys that were full of themselves, which is what this guy seemed to be. He looked dumber than a box of rocks.

"I'm Rick," he said.

"Hello, Rick," she said. He grabbed her schedule from her hands and looked at it.

"Hey, look," he said. "We have Spanish together."

"Oh yay," she said.

"I'll be seeing you later," he said, walking back to his friends. He gave a few of them high fives.

"What a jerk," Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"Have fun with him later," Charles teased. The bell ran about thirty minutes later and Charles and Annie went their separate ways. Eighty-five minutes later, they joined back up together for chemistry. They were joined by David and a friend of his.

"Hey, this is Aaron," he said. He then turned to Aaron. "Charles and Annie. My mom adopted them."

"She what?" Annie blurted out. David gave her a shushing look. "I mean, yeah." Aaron gave them both a weird look, but sat down at the round table with them.

"So, where're you guys from?" he asked.

"New York City," Charles said.

"Wow," Aaron said. "What's it like living there? I've always wanted to live there."

"Big," Charles said.

"Bigger than this place, that's for sure," Annie mumbled.

"I imagine so," Aaron said.

"Class, be quiet, this is chemistry," the teacher said, walking in. He wore a white lab coat and had a big beard. "If you're not talking about chemistry, you don't need to be here."

"Oh, isn't he a bundle of joy," Annie said.

"Mr. Langhus isn't the nicest of teachers," David said.

"I can see that," Charles said. They went through another eighty-five minutes of boredom. When the bell rang, everyone in the room ran for the lunch room. David had stayed back to walk with Annie and Charles.

"What's for lunch?" Charles asked. "I'm starving."

"Something vulgar and disgusting," David said. They got to the lunch room and sat with Jordan.

"Hey, guys," she said. "How was your first half of a day?"

"It was okay," Charles said.

"Except chemistry," Annie said. "Jeez, I hate that teacher."

"You'll get him later on today," David said, looking at her schedule. "He teaches astronomy too."

"Great," she moaned.

"Hey, David and I are in that class too," Jordan said.

"Me too," Charles said.

"Besides that, how was your day?"

"Okay," Charles said. "Annie made a new friend in advisory."

"Really, who?"

"Some jerk named Rick."

"Rick Stanson," David and Jordan said together.

"I dislike him a great deal," Annie said.

"Good," Jordan said. "He flirts with like all the new girls and any other hot girl he can get with."

"He thinks he's all that just because he's captain of the football team," David said.

"Seems like he is," Charles said, looking at the table he was at. He was surrounded by girls flirting with him.

"Yeah," Jordan said. "Those are the bimbos." As the lunch line went down, their table filled up. Most were friends with David and Jordan. Charles and Annie couldn't help but feel a little out of place.

After lunch, they didn't see each other again until astronomy. Mr. Langhus was just as much of an ass in that class as he had been in chemistry. The class was harder too. They spent most of the day learning how to plot the location of stars and other crap like that.

"I don't like this class," Jordan whispered to them towards the end of class.

"Neither do I," David said.

"You don't like school in general," Jordan said to him. The bell rang shortly after that. They got their things together and started walking to the parking lot.

"Just think, guys," David said, "we get to do this everyday for another eight months."


	30. Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 6: Mommy Dearest**

"Good, you guys are home," Millie said a little while later. They had just arrived in the door. "Are you ready to finish this?"

"We just got home from school," David whined. "We're exhausted. We've used too much brain power."

"I'm sure," she said, putting her arms on her hips. "Coming from the same David whose best grade is usually a C."

"And the same one that skipped school every week," Jordan added.

"Thanks for the support, sis," he said, scowling at her.

"Anytime," she said, giving him a little smile.

"Can we stay focused?" Sabrina asked.

"How do we know when he's coming?" Annie asked.

"With this," Millie said, holding up a summoning spell.

"I thought spells don't work on him?" Jordan asked.

"This isn't a spell that will directly affect him. It will give him the message to come. He'll surely answer that message and come to us."

"Won't he know it's a trap?" Charles asked.

"No," Sabrina said. "Evil guys are full of themselves, especially him. He thinks he's indestructible. He won't think we have a way to stop him."

"I'll say the spell," Millie said.

_Possessor of the medieval power,_

_Force of evil's special fighter,_

_Send this message I ask of the,_

_To bring forth the Dragon Rider_

"I think he's on his way," Millie said. "Get positioned." They all spread out throughout the living room. They heard a screech in the distance.

"He's fast," Annie said.

"Dragon's are fast," Sabrina said. The front door burst open and the dragon and Draco had arrived.

"You called?" he asked. Millie and Sabrina simultaneously used their powers on him. He flew backwards and his sword dropped to the ground.

"Now!" Millie yelled. Charles focused on the sword and tried to move it. Nothing happened. "Charles!"

"You were expecting something to happen?" Draco asked mockingly. He raised his sword and prepared to strike the nearest person, which happened to be Jordan. She let out a shriek, but Sabrina guarded her with a force field. Draco suddenly stopped moving.

"We'll have to finish this some other time," he said. "Rosemary!" The dragon shrieked and allowed Draco to climb onto her back. The dragon flew through a different hole than the one it had already made.

"What happened?" Millie asked Charles.

"I couldn't do it," he said. "No matter how hard tried."

"I thought you'd been practicing for it?"

"And when do I have time? How can I be a student _and _a dumb witch. I'm so sick of you forcing me to be something I don't want to be!" He stormed out of the house and drove away.

"Great," Sabrina said. "I'll go get his ass back here."

"No," Millie said. "He needs time. Annie, please try to talk to him though. He seems to have made a good connection with you." She nodded her head and left the house. She borrowed Jordan's car to find him.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Jordan asked.

"Do whatever you want," Millie said. "Have some free time. I never realized how much I worked you guys." She walked away without saying another word.

"Okay then," David said, going out to the barn. Jordan and Sabrina followed him. "Uh…hi, Sabrina." He sounded a little suspicious.

"Hello, David," she said. "Hiding something out here?"

"Um…no," he said. She looked around the barn and noticed a mini-refrigerator.

"So, how long have you been drinking?"

"What makes you think we drink?" David asked. Sabrina just gave him a hard look.

"A few years," Jordan admitted.

"Aren't you two a little young for it?"

"You are too," David said. "You're only a year older than us."

"I don't drink," Sabrina said.

"It's not like we drink every day," Jordan said. "It's only a casual thing. We don't usually get drunk, and we only have a random party here and then."

"You're not going to tell on us, are you?" David asked.

"No," Sabrina said. "I'm not gonna be a nark. All I'm gonna do is advise that you not do it. Especially now that you have powers. If you ever do get drunk, think of the consequences that could happen. You could expose your secret."

"We wouldn't do that," Jordan said.

"Yeah, but when you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing."

"Charles, please!" they heard someone yell outside. Charles and Annie both stormed in to the barn a moment later.

"Oh, you're in here," he said, sitting down. He looked rather angry.

"Charles," Annie said, calming down some. "We have to do this. It's who we are. We may not want it, but we can't fight it either."

"Charles, she's right," Sabrina said, sitting down next to him. "I didn't want to be a witch at first either, and I'm sure our mothers didn't either. But over time, I learned to accept it, and use my gifts to help people."

"I don't want to help people," Charles said. "I want to be normal." The things in the barn started to shake some. "I'm sick and tired of using my time, to vanquish evil." Things started shaking more rapidly. "I want to be normal!" Random things started to fly around to opposite ends, forcing the barn's occupants to dodge them.

"Well, you've learned how to trigger your power," Sabrina said. "Now, you have to learn to use it to your advantage."

* * *

"Millie, what's wrong?" Robert asked, walking into the kitchen. Millie was at the stove, cooking something. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to sound cheery.

"Millie, I can tell there's something wrong."

"Really, Robert, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Does it have something to do with what Charles said?"

"What, what'd he say?"

"About you forcing him to be something he doesn't want to be."

"What about it?"

"I'm thinking that you said that same thing once."

"I really, do not know what you're talking about, Robert. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"No, I won't," he said. "I'm your whitelighter, just as I am Charles, Jordan, David, Annie, and Sabrina's. I'm here to be, not only your guide, but someone that you can talk to. Someone that you can tell things to."

"Maybe there's nothing I want to tell."

"Maybe, but something tells me that there is." He paused and looked at her face. "Did your mom force you into witchcraft."

"What's my mother have to do with any of this?"

"Did she?"

"Yes, yes she did, so?"

"So you can tell how Charles, and possibly Annie, feel about this?"

"I never wanted to be a witch," she said, sitting down at the table. "I never wanted to fight demons, or make potions. I never had a teenage life. It revolved around vanquishing demons. I would miss school so that I could hunt them down. And now, I'm doing that to my own children, and Charles and Annie."

"They all need to follow their duties as witches, but they don't need it forced upon them. I think you guys need to work it out." They were then interrupted by the sound of a screech coming from off in the distance.

"Oh no," Millie said, standing up. "I hope we're ready this time."


	31. Put Where He Belongs

**Chapter 7: Put Where He Belongs**

"I'm ready this time," Charles said, pumped and ready to go. The group had rushed to the house when they heard the dragon screech.

"Good," Millie said, smiling. Charles took a deep breath and got ready.

"Incoming," Sabrina yelled, pointing at the window as a dragon crashed through.

"Oh, please!" Millie yelled. "Can't you use the same hole when you come?" Draco ignored her comment and jumped off his dragon. Charles wasted no moment, but used his aggression and frustration to hurl a coffee table at Draco. He then threw a chair. Millie helped by sending a steady stream of wind at him, trying to make him drop his sword. Sabrina was trying to hold off Rosemary with beams of light and a random force field.

"He dropped it!" Jordan yelled as the sword fell from Draco's hand. Charles focused on the sword. Draco, realizing his plan, focused on the sword as well. The natural bond between the sword and its owner was beaten by the power of telekinesis. Charles quickly got the potion out of his pocket and drank it. He was instantly sucked into a vision.

_The Guild was standing around in a large room. In the middle of the room, was Draco. His dragon, Rosemary, was at the edge of the room, doing what seemed like weeping for her master. The Guild members started to chant in some incomprehensible language. The vision started to back out. It showed a cave in some mountain. The vision slowly faded into a map showing a range of mountains and where exactly the vision had taken place._

"Found it," Charles said. He hadn't noticed it, but during his vision, Draco had gotten his sword back and everyone was trying to hold him back.

"Where at?" Sabrina asked, dodging a blow from Draco's sword.

"Some mountains!" he shouted to her.

"That doesn't narrow it down much," David said.

"Doesn't matter," Millie said. "Let's go! Robert orb us. Sabrina, you orb the rest." Robert orbed Millie, David, and Charles, while Sabrina orbed Annie and Jordan. They reappeared in a small village. "We must hurry, he'll be following."

"Where are we?" Jordan asked.

"A village," Millie said. "And those must be the mountains." They looked up at the large formation of mountains.

"How do we know which mountain?" Annie asked.

"I saw it on a map…" Charles said.

"Focus on that map," Robert said. "Get the image in your head. Sabrina, follow my orbs." Robert grabbed his original passengers and orbed to a cave. Charles' thought of the map had guided them to it.Sabrina, Jordan, and Annie appeared a moment later.

"How do we crystallize him?" David asked.

"That could be a problem," Charles said. "They were chanting in some strange language. I couldn't understand, and I know I'll never be able to memorize it."

"How about another vision?" David asked.

"Won't work," Millie said. "If he didn't remember it before, he won't be able to this time."

"Well, we have to think fast," Sabrina said. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"I have an idea," Annie said. "I don't know if this would actually work though."

"What is it, dear?" Millie asked.

"Well, if there was a spell or something that could help this, I could somehow make the illusion of the chant being said as Charles envisions it."

"Brilliant, Annie, brilliant."

"How can you do that?" Robert asked.

"Mind linking spell," Sabrina and Millie both said.

"What's that?" Jordan asked.

"A spell that Charles and Annie can use to see the same images that the other sees," Millie said. "Feel the same that the other one feels."

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"Life to life and mind to mind." She took a pause to make sure that the spell wasn't going to do anything once she said it. "Our spirits now will intertwine. We meld our souls and journey to. The one whose thoughts we wish we knew." Charles and Annie then repeated the spell.

_Life to life and mind to mind,_

_Our spirits now will intertwine,_

_We meld our souls and journey to,_

_The one whose thoughts we wish we knew_

They were both put under some sort of trance. Charles had shut his eyes and started shaking a little. He was seeing a vision. Draco, having just arrived, walked over to try and stop them. Millie blew him back to the middle of the room. Annie formed the image of Charles's vision. Members of the Guild appeared around Draco. They started to chant.

"No!" both Draco and his holographic self yelled. After the chanting was over, they both had turned to crystal. Rosemary and her holographic self both let out a cry that could be heard from miles around. They then took flight and flew away.

"It's over," Millie said. "It's done."


	32. No More Heartbreak

**Chapter 8: No More Heartbreak**

"Let's go home," Charles said. "I'm exhausted." Robert and Sabrina jointly worked together in orbing the crew back to the farm. "Wasn't that fun, everybody?"

"Oh yeah, a blast," David said sarcastically. "Can't wait to do it again!"

"And we get to look forward to school tomorrow," Jordan said, unenthusiastically. They all let out a depressing groan. Going straight from demon fighting, to bed, and then to school, was a horrible thought. It left little sleep time and little free time.

"What time is it?" Annie asked.

"A little after ten," Sabrina said, glancing down at her watch.

"I better get some sleep then," she said, walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, Annie," Millie said. "I need to talk to you four." Annie walked back over and sat next to David. Millie sat down on their large armchair, while Charles and Jordan sat on the remaining spots left. Robert and Sabrina left the room, but they kept in earshot to hear what Millie was going to say.

"What is it, mom?" Jordan asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" David asked.

"Please, don't interrupt me. It's a rare thing to see me apologize, but I see it necessary for now. I'm sorry for running you guys and training you so hard. I should give you space. You don't need to be forced into witchcraft like I've been forcing you. So, unless it endangers you, I will not make you vanquish demons."

"We need to learn though," Charles said. "I never realized that before. The only way we'll be ready for when that demon does come to endanger us is if we are trained before hand. If we don't learn, we won't know how to stop them or what to do."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I don't want to overwork you. You need your schooling, and it should come first. I don't want to do anything that could jeopordize your futures."

"What about cutting down on the demon hunting a little?" Annie suggested. "We could still do it, just not all the time."

"Sure," Millie said. "And what about training?"

"Every other Saturday," David suggested. "Then we'll have at least a bit of free time every now and then."

"Sounds good to me," Millie said. "Now, off to bed. School's just around the corner."

"Night, Millie," Annie said, walking upstairs. The others gave their goodnights and followed Annie upstairs.

"Good job, Millie," Robert said.

"What?" Millie asked.

"Don't be so modest. You're great with these kids. You're going to turn them into very powerful witches."

"Believe me, Robert, they don't need me to do that."

* * *

Charles walked into his room to find Annie waiting for him on his bed. She smiled and stood up. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. 

"What're you doing in here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she said.

"What?" He suddenly became very fearful. He was dreading that she was breaking up with him. They had barely started going out, yet he was used to being dumped. He had never had a girlfriend for very long. He hadn't minded it any other time though. Annie was different. He really felt something for her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, that's usually what girls do when they say: 'I wanted to talk to you about something.'"

"No, Charles, I'm not here to break up with you," Annie said. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Thank goodness," he said, a wave of relief rushing over him. "Ask away."

"Well, you know that mind link we had?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering if you felt the same thing that I had felt."

"What had you felt?"

"Love," she said. "I felt a powerful love coming from you. At first I thought I was imagining things, but I felt something great and beautiful."

"That's strange," he said. "I felt the same from you."

"So, I guess we've established something here."

"And what do we want to do with this 'establishment'?"

"I don't know," she said. "Let's see how it progresses. I don't want to rush into anything."

"I agree," Charles stated.

"Well, goodnight," she said, turning to walk out the door.

"Annie, wait," he said. She turned around and faced him.

"What?" He walked over to her and kissed her. He fought back his urge to run and hide and went for it. Surprisingly, she welcomed it and kissed him back.

"Promise me something, Charles," she said, once leaving the safety of his lips. "Don't hurt me."

"Why would I do that?" he asked her.

"You're a guy, that's what they do. It's happened to me too many times." Without giving him a chance to say anything in the defense of men everywhere, she exited his room, leaving him with a sweet tingle on his lips.


	33. Unexpected Visitors

Four: The Beginning

Part Five: More Firepower

By chuckles1414

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors**

Annie woke up early Saturday morning and looked at her calendar on the wall. It was October 15, 2005. They had had a demon-free month of September and so far, for October as well. Annie, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, got up and started to get dressed. It was Saturday and she wasn't planning on going anywhere that day, so she decided not to shower.

"Good morning," Sabrina said as Annie stepped out. They walked downstairs together and to the kitchen. Millie was there cooking breakfast. She was always up before everyone, no matter how early they got up.

"Good morning, girls," she said, putting a plate of bacon and eggs down for them. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep anymore," Annie said.

"Me neither," Sabrina said. "I've been thinking about something."

"Really, what's on your mind?" Millie took a break from cooking and sat down at the table.

"Well, it's been over a month since the last demon attack," Sabrina said. "Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Actually, yes, it does," Millie admitted. "I think they're planning something. But I don't want to worry everyone with it."

"Like what could they be planning?" Annie asked, feeling honored that she was actually part of a meeting between Millie and Sabrina, which was usually kept private between the two.

"Well, they could be organizing several demons for an attack," Millie explained. "Even gaining a lot more power to strike."

"Maybe we should be prepared, just in case," Sabrina suggested.

"Don't worry yourself, lass," Millie said. "In the third drawer over there (pointing over to it) is an ensemble of potions I've whipped up. They're labeled as well. There's everything from exploding potions to changing-someone-into-a-duck potions."

"Glad to see you're always one step ahead," Sabrina commented.

"Why thank you. Age does bring on good habits." Millie got back up and continued to cook, for she heard some movement upstairs. Sure enough, Robert came walking down the stairs a few minutes later. He had a plate ready for him at the table.

"Thanks, Millie," he said, sitting down and digging in.

"Be sure to taste the food now," Millie said. An hour or so later, Jordan arrived.

"Morning, everyone," she said.

"Good morning, Jordan," Millie said. A few minutes later, Charles and David lagged down. "Good morning, boys."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh." Unnoticed by all but Annie, a demon shimmered in the living room. Annie stared speechless and surprised at first, but soon sprung to action.

"Demon!" she yelled.

"Where?" Millie asked, grabbing a potion from the drawer.

"Living room!" The demon shimmered out, just in time to be not seen by Millie and her exploding potion. "I think you were seeing things, dear." The demon shimmered back in behind Millie and grabbed her hands to keep her from using her power. A few more demons shimmered in, forming energy balls in their hands.

"Look out!" Sabrina yelled, tackling Annie out of the way of an oncoming energy ball. Charles used telekinesis and flung one back at a demon, vanquishing it. David produced a clone of himself and used a two-to-one ratio on another demon. He quickly overpowered it and grabbed a kitchen knife and plunged it into the demon's chest, vanquishing it. Jordan used mind control on the demon holding Millie and forced it to let go.

"Never touch me again, demon filth," Millie said, using her power to blow the demon into an energy ball directed for herself. The two remaining demons shimmered away.

"So much for our demon-free streak," Sabrina said.


	34. Discovery in the Pen

**Chapter 2: Discovery in the Pen**

"That was the big plan they had?" Sabrina asked. "Send a few demons in to attack us?"

"I think that was only part of it," Millie said.

"What are you two talking about?" David asked.

"Never you mind, not for now anyways. But I am advising each of you to carry a vanquishing potion with you." She walked back to the kitchen and took out six blue potions.

"Why?" Jordan asked. "Just because of one demon attack?"

"More could strike at anytime. I think this was the beginning of a large organization of demons getting together to destroy you." She handed a potion vial to each of them, including Sabrina and Robert. "These potions will kill any demon that isn't an upper level demon. It may stun a warlock, but probably won't kill it."

"What about a zombie?" David asked sarcastically.

"If you meet up with one of those, which you probably won't, there is no way to kill a zombie, for it is already dead. The only thing you can do, is stop it from coming at you. Cut off its legs."

"I was kidding," David said.

"I wasn't." She then went to a cabinet in the living room. She opened it, revealing a mass array of weapons.

"Whoa," David said. "No wonder you never wanted us to open that when we were younger." Millie ignored him and got out six athames.

"Each of you take one of these as well," she said.

"I can't," Robert said. "Whitelighters aren't allowed to bear weapons such as that. We aren't even allowed to get into a physical fight."

"Robert, I don't care. You're carrying one anyways. Whether you use it or not, I don't care." She stopped talking and stood before them. "You may think I'm overreacting, but I don't think so. If I am, I'll be the first to apologize."

"Why exactly are you reacting like this?" Charles asked.

"Because we haven't been attacked for over a month, and now all the sudden, five demons attack. That doesn't make sense. I think the demons are organizing. It may not even be under the control of the Guild. It is my guess that demons are sick of the Guild's slow movement and are taking matters in their own hand."

"Isn't that against the law or something for them?" Sabrina asked.

"As long as they don't get in the Guild's way, the demons will be allowed to do so."

"I'm gonna go check with the Elders," Robert said. "Maybe they can confirm your guesses." He orbed away.

"What now?" Jordan asked.

"Well, I'm not going to keep you all inside all day," Millie said. "But I do advise that you stay in pairs."

"We'll keep that in mind," Charles said. Charles and Jordan left to go the barn. David decided that he'd stay with Sabrina, whom he secretly had a crush on. Annie snuck off and went to the Altar Room.

"I was useless back there," she said out loud to nobody but herself. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through the pages. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but kept turning pages. A few minutes later, Millie opened the door a crack.

"Annie, you really shouldn't be alone," she said.

"It's okay, Millie," she said. "I'm not going to leave the safety of this room for a little bit."

"Okay, dear." Millie closed the door.

"Not until I'm not defenseless anymore."

* * *

"So, Sabrina," David said. "What do you want to do?" They were walking around the farm. 

"Please, David," she said to him. "I may be forced to 'baby sit' you, but I'm not going to do anything with you."

"Well, what do you want to do, sit around the whole time?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ew," she suddenly said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" David asked. She didn't say anything, but pointed at the pen where the sheep were kept. In the center was a dead one. The rest seemed scared and avoided the dead one.

"What happened to it?" David climbed over the gate to get a closer look. There were two punctures on its neck.

"It seems like its blood was sucked," he said.

"That's disgusting," Sabrina said.

"You're telling me. You're not the one who's going to have to get this thing out of the pen."

"Damn coyote. How the hell did it get in anyways?"

"Uh…coyote, Sabrina?"

"Yeah, what?"

"A coyote doesn't suck the blood out of sheep. In fact, no animals around here do that."

* * *

"This is so ridiculous," Jordan said. "I hate this." 

"What, you don't want to be around me?" Charles asked, slightly offended.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I'm so sick of having to carry weapons around with me. And having to watch my back every minute of everyday, never knowing when a demon is going to shimmer in behind me and kill me."

"I'd have to say that I agree. I miss my old life."

"Well, I've always had this life, but I never had to worry about demons trying to kill me as much as I do now."

"I never had to worry about demons, period. I never had to worry about things flying around when I get mad. I never had to worry about seeing a vision of another person being killed. I didn't have to worry about saving someone's life." He paused and looked at the ground. "And I never had to kill anyone before." Jordan suddenly lost her bitterness and softened her voice.

"Demons aren't people. You shouldn't let it bother you when killing them."

"I know I shouldn't, but it still gets to me. I'm still killing, no matter how you look at it. I'm stooping to their level and doing what they do."

"What we're doing is good, don't question that. We kill when necessary, to save hundreds of others."

"Doesn't make me feel any differently about it."

"Give it time," Jordan said. "Give it time."

* * *

"Hmm…" Annie said, stopping on a page. "This looks good." She had stopped on a page with "Growing Stronger" on the top. 

"Hello, Annie," Millie said, walking in. Annie quickly slammed the Book shut.

"Um…hello, Millie."

"What were you looking at?"

"Um…vampires. Yes, vampires."

"Nasty creatures," Millie said. "I've faced them a few times. Hard to kill too. You have to hit them directly in the heart with a stake."

"Really?" Annie asked, trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, but we won't talk about that now. I have different things I need to tend to." She started looking through the shelves of potion ingredients. "Ah, here it is. See you later."

"Bye." Annie opened the Book back up and started reading the spell and information on it. _This spell may be used to advance powers or to make yours stronger. But, beware, bad effects can come from this spell being used. You may be given something you cannot control. The spell is easily reversed with the reversal spell below, but users may often become corrupted with the power they've gained. DO NOT USE FOR PERSONAL GAIN._

"Whatever," she said. She started to read the spell aloud.

_When normal boundaries must be stretched,_

_Or foe that threatens has powers unmet,_

_Summon the power to give to the_

_Summon the power to settle in me_


	35. Fire Within

**Chapter 3: Fire Within**

"Annie?" Millie yelled, opening the door. She had heard her yell and had rushed to see what happened. She found Annie on the floor, unconscious. "Annie!" She ran over to her and knelt down. She quickly felt for a pulse and found that itwas racing."Robert!"

"What?" he asked, appearing in a fleet of orbs.

"I don't know, she's unconscious." Robert glanced at the Book of Shadows and noticed it was open. He took a look at the page it was open to.

"Does it have something to do with this spell?"

"What?" Millie stood up and gasped when she saw the Book. "Oh no, Annie, no." Annie slowly opened her eyes.

"What? What happened?"

"This happened," Millie said, pointing at the Book. She sounded angry. "How could you use this spell?" Annie stood up and annoyance sparked her mind.

"I did what I needed to," Annie said. "My powers weren't getting me anywhere. You saw me out there earlier. I couldn't do anything. I can't fight with my pathetic power."

"Illusion casting is a great power once you learn how to use it properly. It's greatly envied in the magical world. You should be happy and proud to own it."

"I wanted an active power," Annie said, getting angry herself.

"Well, you'll get one when the right time comes," Millie said. "Now you say this reversal spell, now."

"I don't want to," Annie said, storming out of the room.

"Great," Millie said, burying her forehead in her hands.

"Can't you just say the reversal spell?" Robert asked.

"No," Millie said, not moving her head. "The original caster has to say the reverse." Robert looked up in the air. "What is it?"

"David is calling for me."

"Just a moment, David can wait. It's probably something stupid anyways. Tell me what the Elders thought about the demon stuff."

"They think you're onto something," Robert said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Yes, of course, go." Robert orbed outside and saw David and Sabrina standing outside the sheep pen.

"It's about time," David said. "We've been calling for you long enough."

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Look for yourself," Sabrina said, pointing to the pen. Robert observed the dead lamb.

"Ew," he said. "What happened to it?"

"That's just it," David said. "We don't know. Seems like some magical creature may have done it."

"That's unlike anything I've seen before," Robert said. "Unless a vampire is sucking on sheep, but that's highly unlikely."

"Well, could you at least check with the Elders?" Sabrina asked. "This may be nothing, but we should at least be prepared, in case it is something."

"Sure," he said. He orbed off for his second trip for Elder knowledge.

"I'm gonna go in the house," Sabrina said, walking away. "I don't want to see that thing anymore."

"Wait for me!" David yelled, tagging along.

* * *

Annie had stormed out of the house and walked to the barn. She didn't want to hear anymore lecturing from Millie or Robert. She felt what she had done was right. She neared the door to the barn and opened it. She was shocked at what she saw inside. 

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"Annie!" Charles said, standing up. He and Jordan had been engaged in a moment of locked lips. Charles face turned real red, and Jordan looked away in shame and embarrassment. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Annie asked. She was furious. She could feel the anger boiling up in side her. "What else can this be?"

"Annie, I'm sorry," Jordan said. "We were just talking. We just…and then…one thing just led to another."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before we knew it, we were kissing. But it was nothing. We both feel nothing for each other. The kiss was meaningless."

"You were supposed to be my friend," Annie said.

"I'm sorry," Jordan said. "Really sorry."

"Don't blame her, Annie," Charles said.

"Don't you say anything!" Annie screamed. "You were supposed to be my boyfriend!" As she screamed, fire came from her pointing finger, aimed directly at Charles.

"Look out!" Jordan yelled. Charles jumped out of the way of the fire. It hit a pile of straw and immediately caught fire. "What the hell was that? Annie, stop!" She sent another stream of fire, this time directed at Jordan. She rolled out of the way.

"Robert!" Charles yelled. He orbed in, feeling a little overrun.

"Can't I have a moment between visits?" He stopped when he saw the fire coming from Annie. "Oh no."

"Bastard!" Annie yelled, sending another stream of fire at Charles. Robert grabbed onto his arm and orbed him to the other side of the barn. He then grabbed Jordan and orbed to the house.

"Fire!" he yelled throughout the house.

"What?" Millie asked. She looked out the window and saw the barn ablaze. Annie was walking out of it. Anger filled her face. She directed it in a stream of fire, directly at the house.


	36. From Witch to Warlock

**Chapter 4: From Witch to Warlock**

"Everyone, out of the house!" Millie yelled.Everyone scrambled to action.They ran through the living room, into the dining room, and then into a sun room and out a back door found in there. Millie went out the front door to confront Annie. "Annie, stop!"

"What's wrong, Millie?" Annie asked. "Angry that you're not the strongest witch on the block anymore?"

"No, I'm angry that you're abusing your power." Annie formed a fireball in her hand. "There are Wiccan laws against that."

"Well, guess what, Millie," Annie said. "I'm not Wiccan!" She threw the fireball, which narrowly missed Millie. It did, however, manage to singe her clothing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Just because I said a dumb spell out of a book, doesn't mean I change my religion at all."

"You don't need to change your religion, Annie. Religion is what you make it to be. It is set up by your own personal beliefs and is whatever you want. You can blend Wicca and Christianity together to form whatever it may be. It doesn't need to be a set thing. All that matters is that you believe in it."

"Whatever," Annie said, throwing another fireball. Millie jumped out of the way and landed in the dirt.

"Annie, please, stop. This isn't you."

"This is me, Millie. Always has been." She formed another fireball.

"The power is corrupting you."

"The power is making me feel better than I ever had before."

"But you're breaking the Wiccan law."

"I am the law!" She threw a fireball. Millie used her power to fling it in another direction.

"That's not you talking, it's the power."

"I'm sick of talking, Millie. Time to get this over with." She used a stream of fire and sent it at Millie. Sabrina came running from the other side of the house just in timeand formed a force field to separate Millie from the fire. She then used a low power beam of light and shot it at Annie, knocking her unconscious.

"Come on, let's take her," Millie said. Sabrina grabbed her and orbed her in the house. Millie walked in and saw Robert trying to put out the fire. She noticed the barn's fire going out, so she assumed that Charles, David, and Jordan were in there.

"What now?" Sabrina asked.

"Take her in the Altar Room." The both picked her up and tried to take her in, but they were instantly blasted backwards.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked, rubbing her head, which was now aching from being instantly confronted with the wall.

"Oh no," Millie said. "Annie's not good anymore. She can't get into the Altar Room because of the evil in her."

"She's evil because of a power?"

"I think that the spell changed her into something else than just someone with a new power." Annie started stirring, but no one took notice.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked, as Annie stood up. Millie looked at her in horror.

"I think she's a warlock." As Millie said that, Annie blinked away.

* * *

"We have to work quickly to turn her back," Millie said. "Robert, go check with the Elders. If my suspicions are right, we don't have much time." He orbed away without any further ado. 

"How can we turn her back?" Jordan asked.

"And how can a witch spell turn someone into a warlock?" David asked.

"We have to get her to relinquish her new power before she can use it for evil. And the spell turned her into a warlock because she used it for personal gain. She didn't need the new power to save an innocent or stop a demon, she did it for herself. Personal gain can lead to bad punishments, such as changing into a warlock"

"How can we find her?" Charles asked.

"Get one of her possessions," Millie said. "Anything that belongs to her."Jordan hurried upstairs and grabbed one of her shirts from her room and carried it back downstairs.

"Here, will this do?" she said, handing it to Millie.

"Perfect," her mother answered.

"What do we do with that?" David asked.

"We can use it to scry with," Millie said. "Now that she's not a witch, we can use this to find her instead."

"How's that?" Jordan asked.

"Well, come here and I'll teach you all." They all walked over to the table in the Altar Room. On it was a ceremonial bowl, a scrying crystal, a white candle, and Annie's shirt. "First, light the candle." Charles lit the candle. "Set fire to the shirt and place it in the bowl." Jordan used the candle to light it on fire and put it in the bowl. "Now, use the candle wax and let it drip onto the scrying crystal." David did so. "Now normal scrying." She used the crystal and let it circle a map before finally falling on a spot in New York City.

"Find it?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," David said. They all walked out to the vehicles so that they had a more secretive way of getting there, rather than orbing and becoming exposed.

"You have to change her before she kills anyone," Robert said, orbing back.

"I thought so," Millie said. "Thank you, Robert. Can you sense her?" Robert closed his eyes and focused on her location, but couldn't find it.

"No," he said. "The evil's consumed her. You have to hurry."

"Stay here," Millie said. "She may come back. Be careful though, who knows what she'll do. She almost killed me. She could kill anybody."

"She can't kill me, I'm already dead."

"Sabrina, you and Jordan orb there," Millie said. "Try to hold her off the best you can. Make sure she doesn't kill anybody. We may not have much time." Sabrina and Jordan orbed over. Millie went back into the house and came back with something a few moments later.

"What's that?" Charles asked. She held up a vanquishing potion to show him.

"If all else fails, we may need this."

"We can't kill her, she's one of us."

"Not anymore she isn't."


	37. Race to Annie

**Chapter 5: Race to Annie**

"Can't you drive any faster?" Millie asked. They were in New York City, but still a little ways away from their destination. Millie glanced down at her watch. They still had another five minutes or so more until they would arrive. She didn't know how long Jordan and Sabrina would last.

"I'm trying, mom," David said. "But it's hard to get through all this traffic."

"Try harder, David," Millie said. "We can't lose a Corner."

"What happens if we do?" Charles asked from the backseat. "If all else fails, what if we have to vanquish her." The thought of it brought a tear to his eye. He had just met her, but he loved her. He was terribly sorry for what he had done and feared that he'd never be able to express how he truly felt about her.

"Then the Four Corners are over and evil will surely win."

* * *

Sabrina and Jordan orbed into a warehouse. It was full of warlocks. Annie was amongst them. Once seeing them, the warlocks used their various stolen powers against them, but Sabrina protected themselves with a force field. It deflected some of the attacks into other warlocks, therefore vanquishing them, but there were still around twenty of them. 

"How long can you hold that thing up?" Jordan asked nervously.

"I don't know," Sabrina said. Jordan could tell it was wearing her out by holding it up. "I've never done it for over a few seconds."

"Orb us out."

"Okay," she said. The moment she let the force field go, she fell to the ground exhausted from using too much magic.

"Uh oh." Jordan quickly leaned down next to her fallen friend. "Sabrina, are you okay?"

"Stop!" Annie yelled. "Jordan, so nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you guys."

"Isn't that nice?" Jordan asked, standing up. Shedidn't want to show a sign of fear.

"You're being foolish. Where are the others, coming no doubt? I know you guys too well."

"Why don't you come back home, and we can talk this whole thing over."

"This is my new home. I'm surrounded by people that won't betray me, or go behind my back."

"Um…they're warlocks, that's what they do…betray and stuff."

"You do have a death wish, don't you? There are several warlocks in here and yet you feel the need to dishonor them, even intheir presence."

"Of course not, Annie." A thought had just crossed Jordan's mind. If Annie had ordered them to stop attacking, maybe she could order them to leave.She closed her eyes and took control over Annie's body.

"Leave us, now!" she yelled, through Annie's mouth. The warlocks sneered, but blinked away, as asked. Jordan let go of her grasp. "How dare you! You've always annoyed me with your ability to enter the unwilling minds. "

"I wanted us to be alone."

"Why? So I could be the one tokill you?"

"Annie, please, say the spell and give up your powers."

"I don't want to, Jordan. I love my new powers. I love the freedom. I can use my powers whenever I feel like it. I don't have to worry about a thing. Plus, there's not the constant danger of demons trying to kill me anymore."

"But witches will be trying to kill you. Plus,you'll lose everything; your friends, your family, your emotions. They'll all be gone when you become fully evil."

"I'm already fully evil."

"No, you're not, I can feel the good in you. It's still left."

"It's gone, along with my pathetic witch powers. I'm a warlock now. I'm stronger than I ever could have imagined possible."

"It's taking over you."

"You don't understand," Annie said. "The power thrives in me. I feel great. I feel invincible."

"But you're not. That's evil's big flaw. They think they're invincible, until good vanquishes them. That was Axict, Nexell, and Draco's downfall."

"Are you going to vanquish me, Jordan?" Annie asked, forming a sword in her hand.

"If it comes down to it, I will do what I must do."

"We were friends," Annie said, forming another sword and throwing it at Jordan's feet. "Do you want to throw that away?"

"You're the one throwing it away, Annie."

"Don't make me kill you, Jordan. Join me. Join evil, and we can fight good, side by side. Just like before."

"Do what you must, Annie, but I won't join you. I won't ever give in to evil, like you did."

"Then you can die." A small tear formed in Annie's eye when she said that.


	38. Catfight

**Chapter 6: Catfight**

Annie charged at Jordan, her sword risen high in the air. Jordan grabbed hers' from the groundand quickly blocked a strike from Annie. "Sorry, Jordan," Annie said. "But this has to happen."

"No, it doesn't," Jordan said, blocking another strike. "Relinquish your powers."

"Never," Annie said, blocking a blow from Jordan.

"I don't want to hurt you, Annie."

"You don't need to," Annie said. "I'm gonna be the one that's hurting you." Annie being evil added a lot to her physical strength along with her magical strength.

"Remember good," Jordan said. "Steer from the dark side." _Wow, this sounds so corny and Star Wars-like, _Jordan thought to herself. Jordan then struck Annie and hit her across the stomach. It instantly healed. Jordan looked at it, perplexed.

"Don't you remember, Jordan?" Annie asked. "Most warlocks, like me, can't be killed with human weapons." Jordan put down her sword and concentrated on Annie to take over her mind again.

"What the…?" It hadn't worked. Instead, Jordan had felt a sharp jabbing pain in her head. She clutched at it.

"Sorry again," Annie said. "I'm immune to that now." Annie put down her sword. She formed a fireball and threw it. Jordan jumped to the side, narrowly missing it.

"Sabrina, wake up!" Jordan yelled. "Sabrina!" Sabrina slowly started to move. "Sabrina!"

"Annie, stop!" Sabrina yelled, standing up.

"And are you gonna make me, half-breed?"

"How dare you!" Sabrina yelled, sending a light beam at Annie, hurling her across the room. Sabrina hated to be insulted for being part whitelighter and part witch. She walked swiftly towards Annie, who was just getting up. Sabrina knocked her back again.

"Sabrina, be careful," Jordan said. "We don't want to vanquish her unless it's absolutely necessary." Annie slowly stood up and formed a fireball in her hand. Sabrina used another two light beams, which pinned Annie against the wall. Sabrina started to raise the beams, which raised Annie up the wall as well. "Sabrina, no!"

Sabrina stopped shooting light from her hands, and Annie dropped to the ground. Sabrina was huffing and puffing from all the energy she exerted. Annie got up, gripping her chest. Her chest had two giant wounds where the light beams hit.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Sabrina," Annie said. Every breath she took, strained her. Suddenly, the door to the warehouse whipped open and Millie, David, and Charles walked in. "The rest of the witch pack has arrived."

"Annie, put aside this foolishness," Millie ordered.

"Or what? Are you going to blow me away?" Annie started to chuckle.

"No, I'll vanquish you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Annie yelled, flaring with rage.

"Oh, but I would, Annie. And I have a warlock vanquishing potion right here."

"Vanquish me, and you destroy the Four Corners."

"If I don't vanquish you, I let loose another warlock to cause havoc across the world."

"Havoc," Annie said, smiling and leaning back against the wall. "Such a beautiful word."

"Annie, please," Charles said kindly.

"Don't even say a word to me!" Annie screamed, erupting fire towards him. Millie blew it in another direction with a gust of wind.

"Charles, leave the room," Millie said.

"What?" he asked.

"Do it," Millie ordered. He looked at Annie in the eyes, but she crossed her arms andlooked away. He then reluctantly left them.

"I'm finally happy," Annie said. "Why take it all away from me?"

"You were happy before," Sabrina said.

"I was miserable. I had nothing before. Nothing but my power to create illusions. Now, I have more; much, much more."

"Annie, you're a damn warlock," Jordan said. "What's so great about that?"

"I have power now. Power that I can use when and how I please. I don't have any Wiccan laws to abide."

"I have the spell that will get rid of the power, Annie," Millie said. "Relinquish your powers, or I'll use the potion."

"I'm not saying your stupid spell. You'll never get me to give this up."

"So be it." Millie threw the potion. Annie disappeared as it hit her.

"What just happened?" David asked.

"Damn, an illusion," Millie said.

"A what?" Jordan asked.

"That was just an illusion of her," Millie explained. "She must have been sitting somewhere else, projecting it. She probably switched out after her last attack. She's gone."

"But Annie can only do that when she's within eyesight," David said.

"Well, she could be in contact with a seer or maybe her powers are just advanced since she's become evil."

"Jeez, maybe I should become evil," David joked. He instantly knew that he shouldn't have said that.

"David," Millie said harshly. "Don't even joke about that."

"We need to get scrying, fast," Jordan said.

"No, it's no use," Millie said, looking at the ground.

"Then what? We just let her be a warlock?"

"We have nothing else we can do, it has to be her own free will to come back."

"Now what?" David asked.

"I guess we just…go home."

"Sabrina, will you orb them home?" Millie asked. "I'm not going to go straight back, and I feel like being alone."

"Of course," Sabrina answered.

* * *

"What happened?" Robert asked a few minutes later. Everyone was gathered in the living room, except Millie and Annie. 

"She tricked us," Jordan said.

"And she's not coming back," David added.

"Jeez," Charles said. "The Four Corners failed after being together only two months."

"No," Robert said. "Don't say that. You didn't fail. Annie chose this, it's not your fault."

"Doesn't make us feel any better," Charles said. They all bowed their heads in silence.


	39. The Chupacabra

**Chapter 7: The Chupacabra**

"Hey!" David yelled from upstairs in his room. He was looking out his window, from which he could see the sheep pen perfectly. He could see a creature in the pen, sucking on a lamb. It was smaller than the lamb and had a grayish color to it.

"What?" Jordan yelled from her room. Everyone had pretty much stuck to their own room once they had gotten back. Millie had gotten home, but she had shut herself in the Altar Room.

"There it is!" He ran out in the hallway. "Sabrina!" She opened her door and walked out.

"What?" she asked.

"The sheep-sucking-thing is outside," he said excitedly. Sabrina smiled, but quickly put it away.

"Oh, really?" she asked, trying to cover up her enthusiasm. She followed David down the stairs and out the front door.

"Hit it!" he yelled to her.

"You want to kill it?" she asked.

"Do something, it's running away!" She took aim. They were still a little ways away from the pen. She took a shot, but missed.

"Come on," she said, grabbing David and orbing. They orbed to the other side of the pen. They saw the thing bolt past them. It was a grayish color and looked like a mix between a toad and a dog. It was about knee-high and had fangs. Sabrina took another shot with her power, but missed again. "He's too fast!" Before they knew it, the thing had bolted out of sight.

"Well, we know what it looks like now. I'm gonna go look in the Book of Shadows." Sabrina followed him into the house and to the Altar Room. Millie was inside, mixing a potion. She always did that when she was upset. Instead of crying or yelling, she'd work and keep herself busy.

"Mom?" David asked, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, putting everything away. "What brings you two in here?"

"There's something outside that we saw," David said. He explained what had happened to the two sheep they had found, and he described the creature.

"You're not going to find that in the Book of Shadows," Millie said. She walked over to a bookcase and searched for a book. "Ah, here it is." She picked up a paperback book and handed it to David. "I think you'll be more successful with this."

"Urban Legends," he read. "How does this help us?"

"Just look through it," Millie said. "The creature you seek is in there." She then left her room to find a more private place to lament.

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Sabrina asked.

"That's not her style," David said, looking through the book. "Hey, I think I found it."

"What?" Sabrina asked, leaning in closer to look at it.

"Chupacabra," David read aloud. "A.K.A. goatsucker." It showed a picture of a drawing that looked somewhat like what they saw outside.

"Says that they've been spotted near Mexico and father south, never up in New York."

"Well, looks like one wandered up here," David said. "It's a wonder how no one saw it."

"What do we do about it?" Sabrina asked.

"Catch it," David said. "We can sell it to museums or something."

"No," Sabrina firmly stated. "People don't need to know anything more about the paranormal than they already do. We can catch it, and I'll orb it to Mexico."

"Alright," David said. "How do we catch it?"

"Freezing spell," Sabrina said, standing up and walking to the Book of Shadows.

"What's that?" David asked.

"A spell to freeze someone or something," Sabrina said. "Here it is." She quickly jotted it down, and they both went back to the pen. "After we freeze it, I'll orb it to Mexico, pick up a chimichanga, and meet you back here."

"How do we find it?" David asked.

"Hold the map," she said, handing him a map. She took out a crystal and dunked it into the blood of the lamb. "His saliva's in there. We'll be able to find him with it." She took the crystal and started to circle the map. It landed in the forest outside the farm. She took David's hand and orbed him there. They looked around the trees, trying to find the animal.

"Do you see it?" David asked.

"Shh, David," Sabrina whispered. "You'll scare it away."

"There it goes!" David yelled. He saw a black blur run by, and he started to chase it.

"David, wait!" Sabrina yelled, running after him.

"I see it!" he said.

"We need to be closer to say the spell."

"Orb up there," David said. She orbed a few yards ahead of the chupacabra and read the spell.

_To stop this force with my rhyme,_

_Freeze this foe in the rifts of time_

Nothing happened to the chupacabra. It did, however, stop running and sat and stared at Sabrina. "Why didn't that work? That should've worked. Why?"

"Don't ask me," David said.

"It should have," Sabrina said. David cautiously walked around the chupacabra and over to Sabrina. It didn't move at all; just stared at them.

"Um…Sabrina," David said, slightly scared. She looked to where he was pointing and saw a chupacabra lying on the ground. Blood stained the ground next to it. The one sitting in front of them slowly started to change into the form of a human.

"Annie!" Sabrina yelled.

"What, weren't you expecting me?" She held an athame in her hand, which was what she used to kill the defenseless animal. She licked the blood off of it.

"Ew," David said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've been waiting for you two."

"Why did you kill it?" Sabrina asked. "It didn't need to die."

"Because I wanted to lure you two out here," Annie said.

"Orb us out of here," David whispered quietly, but just so loud so that Annie could hear.

"No, wait," Annie said. "I want to talk."

"You had your chance for talking," Sabrina said, orbing David out. "Goodbye."


	40. The Great Debate

**Chapter 8: The Great Debate**

"She killed it?" Millie asked. David and Sabrina had just retold everything that had just happened. Charles and Jordan both had disgusted looks on their faces. Millie and Robert kept it cool.

"Yeah," David said.

"How did she kill it?" Robert asked calmly.

"What?" David asked. "Why does that matter? She killed it!"

"David, calm down," Millie said, cooing him. She quickly paced him back on topic. "How did she kill it?"

"With an athame," Sabrina answered for him. Shethought back to the bloody athame and then the thought of Annie licking it. It sickened her to even remember it.

"And she licked the blood off of it," David added, speaking Sabrina's mind.

"Ew," Jordan said.

"That's wonderful," Millie said, actually happy. "This is great news!"

"What do you mean by wonderful?" Charles asked, speaking for the first time in hours. "How is this wonderful in any way?"

"Well," Robert said. "She didn't use her warlock powers to kill it, which would have been easier. Instead, she used an athame for her kill."

"And this means…?" Jordan asked, not seeing the silver lining to this cloud.

"That there's still good in here," Millie said.

"How is there good in her?" David asked. "She killed a chupa-whatever with an athame, and then she licked its blood off of it."

"She didn't use her warlock powers to kill an animal, so she probably won't be able to kill a human with it. If she doesn't kill someone, there's still hope for her. The good in her is fighting the urge for her to kill with her dark magic. Deep down, though she doesn't want to admit it, she doesn't want to be a warlock."

"But it's only a matter of time before the evil gets so powerful that she does kill someone," Robert said.

"That's why we have to do everything in our power to keep her from killing."

"What do we do?" David asked. "Follow her around and save every innocent she goes after?"

"Exactly," Millie said. "Now, tell me, did you leave that body of the chupacabra out in the forest?"

"Yeah, why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because someone needs to get it out before someone finds it and discovers that they really do exist." Everyone turned to face David.

"What?" he asked. "Jeez, by now, Annie has probably eaten it."

* * *

"Why didn't you kill them?" a warlock asked Annie. 

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I followed you, I saw you talking to those two witches. Why didn't you kill them?"

"Because," Annie said. "Last I heard, I didn't need to answer to you."

"But you do need to answer to me." All the warlocks, which was about fifteen, turned to face the source of the voice. It was a tall demon with a red cloak and a hood, hiding his face. All the warlocks, including Annie, bowed to him. "Stand!" Everyone obeyed him and stood erect.

"What brings you down here, Heru?" a warlock asked.

"I wanted to see our newest addition to my warlock faction." He was the voice of warlocks in the Guild. Everyone cleared so that he could get a view of Annie. "Ah, there you are."

"She's a traitor," one of the warlock's said. "She had the perfect opportunity to kill them, twice, and yet, she didn't do it."

"Maybe she's biding her time," Heru said.

"That I am," Annie said. "The mistake of other demons and warlocks has been attacking right away with full force. I do not intend to die like the others have."

"You are quite correct. Leave now, rest up, for when you do face them again, you will need all your strength." She nodded her head and blinked away. Heru flamed out.

"This is ridiculous," a warlock said angrily. "We have to do something."

"Yeah, but what can we do about it, Fortzwa?" another asked him.

"Kill her ourselves," Fortzwa said.

"That's punishable by death!"

"Not if no one finds out about it," Fortzwa said mischievously.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill her?" Jalvor asked Heru, who had just flamed back and told the other Guild members what had just happened. 

"Because we can use her," Heru said. "No need to kill her when we can use her."

"She can still be turned back," Zera said. "If they find a way to get to her before she's fully evil, then we've lost everything. Kill her now so that it's assured that the Four Corners are ruined."

"If she stays a warlock, she can kill them and then they'll be dead, plus we'll have a very powerful warlock."

"But what if they do get to her?" Jalvor asked. "Then we're back where we started, with four powerful witches and one less warlock."

"If you kill the witch, then we can be assured immortality," Zera said. "They'll have no way of stopping us without the Power of Four to vanquish us."

"I'm not giving up this opportunity," Heru said. "How often does a warlock of power this great come into our hands?"

"How often do we have a chance to kill a powerful witch so easily?" Jalvor said, answering his question with his own.

"She's not a witch anymore!"

"But she can still be turned back!"

"Enough of this," Elron said. "You're giving me a migraine."

"Sorry, Elron," Zera said. "But this fool here is destined to be the end of us."

"Shut your mouth, Zera," Heru said. They both did a strange growl at each other.

"Both of you, quiet," Elron said, not raising his voice.

"As you wish," Heru said reluctantly.

"I've been thinking this over for a while now," Elron said, standing up. "And I have reached a decision."

"Ah, good," Zera said, smiling, thinking that she had won.

"Heru, you have exactly forty-eight hours to change the witch. If you fail, then I will kill her myself."

"Thank you," Heru said, bowing his head and flaming out, leaving Jalvor and Zera with nasty sneers.


	41. Whatever It Takes

Four: The Beginning

Part Six: Immense Emotions

By chuckles1414

**Chapter 1: Whatever It Takes**

"Annie Heins?" Mrs. Ford asked. "Is she here?"

"No," Charles said glumly. He looked over at her empty chair. He couldn't help it, but a tear came to his eye. He quickly dried it before it fell down his cheek. He felt alone without her there with him.

The rest of the school day went by slowly…more slowly than normal. At astronomy, the last class, neither Jordan nor David spoke a word that didn't have to do with plotting stars on a map. None of them knew what to say. When the bell rang, they each went out to their vehicles without saying much to each other. Charles drove straight back to the farm, even though he was supposed to work. Millie and Robert were both in the living room. He was looking through a magazine, while she read a book.

"Charles, you have work," Millie said when he walked in.

"I don't feel like going," he said. She put down the book she had been reading and looked at him. She could tell the strain he was going through.

"Just because there's one less of us in this house, doesn't mean you should put aside all your responsibilities." He knew that she was right, though he didn't want to admit it.

"She's right," Robert said.

"I know she is," Charles said, rather testily. He left the house and got in his car. He knew work wouldn't be the same without Annie there.

* * *

"Hello, Annie," Heru said, flaming in to her new abode to see her. She was inside a cave in a mountain of the Rocky Mountains. "Nice to see you found somewhere…so…why are you in a cave?" 

"I hear the Underworld is hot, and I didn't feel like visiting there," Annie said.

"You shoot fire from your hands and you don't like to live in the Underworld?" He walked over to her. "What kind of warlock doesn't live in the Underworld?"

"This one," she said. He fought back the urge to force her down there, but instead, changed the subject.

"I brought something for you," he said, reaching under his cloak with a long, shriveled, red hand, which had long, yellow fingernails. He pulled out a black book with a strange mark on the front.

"What's that?" Annie asked, taking it and examining it.

"It's the Grimoir," he said.

"Hmm…Grimoir," she said. "And that is?"

"Remember your wretched Book of Shadows?"

"Not so wretched, it got me to where I am today," Annie said.

"Well, think of this being the evil version of that. It's got every good being there is, and it tells how to vanquish and fight them."

"Really?" Annie said, flipping through it. "Hey look, I'm in here. It says here that my power of illusion can prove a powerful advocate, but if I'm alone with no help, I can be easily overpowered." She glared at the page. "How dare it!"

"But that's all changed now," Heru told her. "You're powerful now. You could overpower anyone that tried to take you on. They're no match for your power." She continued reading through her page.

"Hey, I had my own vanquishing potion?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't think it'd work anymore," Heru said. "But we have more pressing things to discuss."

"Uh huh," Annie said, looking through the Book, finding several people that she knew. "Like what?"

"Like you needing to kill an innocent," Heru said. Annie slowly looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, rather surprised.

"To become a full warlock, you need to use your new power to kill an innocent." Annie paused for a moment. A flash of uncertainty swept through her.

"I'm not sure if I can do that…"

"You must! If you want your full powers, you'll do it." She nodded her head.

"I'll do whatever it takes."


	42. Promise of Help

**Chapter 2: Promise of Help**

"Robert!" Millie yelled. "Robert!" Robert appeared a moment later in a flash of bright, blue lights.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to orb me to the Underworld," she said.

"What?" he asked. "Why do you want to go down there?"

"Because I want to find out some information."

"Shouldn't we take some back up with us?"

"No," she said quickly and firmly. "I don't want them exposed to the evil that lies in the Underworld. It could corrupt them."

"What are you talking about?" Robert asked. "Charles has been in the Underworld, and he hasn't been 'corrupted'."

"I don't care, Robert," Millie said. "I'm not taking any chances." She had been very uptight upon things like this since the drama with Annie.

"Fine. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, I just need to find out where Annie is." He reluctantly took ahold of her arm and orbed her to the Underworld. Luckily, when they rematerialized, there was a demon in front of them. Millie flung him back with her wind power before the demon could react. She held up a blue potion. "Move and I'll vanquish you."

"What do you want, witch?" the demon asked nastily.

"If you tell me what I want to know, I'll let you live. If you cross me in any way, I'll vanquish you."

"You talk like a demon," the demon said, sneering.

"Thank you," Millie said, smiling curtly.

"That was a compliment?" Robert asked quietly. He said it just loud enough for only Millie to hear. She didn't respond to him, but instead kept talking to the demon.

"If I tell you what you want to know, will you leave me alone?"

"If I find your information adequate."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you know of a warlock, Annie…"

"Yes," the demon said quickly, trying to rush Millie a little. A demon talking and cooperating with a witch was very well frowned upon.

"Do you know where she is?"

"All I know is that she's not in the Underworld. Since becoming a warlock, she hasn't come here once."

"Wait," Robert said, interrupting the conversation. Millie gave him a hushing sound, but he ignored her. "She hasn't come to the Underworld at all?"

"Not once."

"That's great," Robert said, grabbing Millie and orbing her back to the house.

"How is that great?" Millie asked once they had reappeared in the living room. "And why did you take me out?"

"Because we have all the information we need. You can scry for her if she's above ground."

"You're right, but how is this great news anyways?"

"Because her not wanting to go to the Underworld shows that she has a little good left. She doesn't want to go to a place with so much evil in it. She wants balance. Hopefully, we can tip that balance back to good again."

"Go get Sabrina. Tell her to orb in with a vanquishing potion if we're not back in ten minutes."

"Alright," Robert said, leaving the room for a moment. He came back a moment later to find Millie with a crystal hovering over a map. "Find her?" As he said that,the crystal finally landed on a spot. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Yup."

* * *

Annie sat on a rock in her cave, looking through her new Grimoir. She was finding more and more interesting things each time she looked through it. She had just found a page about Millie and how to vanquish her. A vanquishing potion consisting of a toad leg, an eye of newt, a sprinkle of wildcat bone powder, and some water from the Entril Swamp, which was in a different plane of existence, would destroy her. She smiled at it and marked the page for future reference. 

She looked up and saw blue orbs starting to form together. She rolled her eyes and thenclosed the Grimoir and put it on her bookshelf. Robert appeared with Millie arriving a split second later. The one that orbed always appeared before the passenger.

"What are you doing here?" Annie demanded.

"Annie, I've come to talk to you," Millie said. "With no magic involved." She was sure to keep her hands still so that Annie wouldn't feel threatened and hurl fire at her.

"What do you want?" Millie looked at Annie. She had changed so much. The sweet, innocent look had gone. Her shoulder length hair had grown down to her back and gone from straight to curly. Her bright green eyes were duller. The color in her skin had seemed to have dulled as well. And all this had happened over a few days.

"Well, how have you been?"

"Oh come on, Millie," Annie said. "We all know that you're here to ask me to join with you again."

"Well, how do you feel about me asking you that?"

"I feel disgusted," Annie answered coldly. Just then, two more people orbed in. It was Sabrina and Charles. Annie glared with anger at the mere sight of him. Charles just looked at her with sad, wanting eyes.

"It hasn't been ten minutes," Millie said.

"Charles saw a vision," Sabrina said. "I think it's important."

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"A demon, with a red robe and hood, killed a pregnant woman," Charles said.

"Red cloak?" Annie asked, rather surprised. "It's one of the Guild."

"We can't stop it," Sabrina said, suddenly fearful. "We won't be able to."

"Yes you will," Annie said. "I'll come with you."

"Annie, you're evil," Robert said. "We're not going to work with you."

"Fine, if you don't want my help," she said, sitting back down on her rock.

"No," Charles said. "We need her help." Charles just wanted her to be around.

"You're not invincible, Annie," Millie told her. "You're not strong enough to take on a Guild member."

"But I'm stronger than you, that's enough."


End file.
